Ascension of Destiny
by Wandering Maverick
Summary: Its been 1,000 years since Baphomet's attack on Midgard and the birth of Doppleganger. Dopple will soon have his revenge on the world, but a savior was born, to defend it...or destroy it. A destiny is unfolding for a young man...which will he choose.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

It has been nearly 1000 years since that fateful day Baphomet attacked Prontera. Since then nearly all of Midgard had forgotten about the incident that seemed to have happened so long ago. For you see the Lord of the Dead was in control of all of Midgard except for the last remaining human resistance residing in what used to be the Assassin's stronghold in the Sograt Desert. Finally he had enough of the humans trying to resist him. He sent out his strongest warrior who was also his greatest general: Doppelganger "The Blood Knight" to finish off the resistance. What the Lord of the Dead didn't count on was the interference of the gods.

Baldur (the Norse god of light) knew of the mission that Doppelganger was sent on and in response sent down his most powerful Valkyrie to defend the last humans against their executioner. The battle against Doppelganger and the Valkyrie was earth shattering and lasted for weeks on end. However the Valkyrie finally got the upper hand and gave a devastating blow to Doppelganger, which finally forced him and his army to retreat back to Niffelheim. Even though Doppelganger had retreated, Baldur knew this wasn't the end.

He found out from one of his spies, that in 1000 years Doppelganger would return to take his revenge and to finish what he had started. Learning of this Baldur made a plan. He took the blood of Doppelganger from the Valkyrie's sword as well as the blood of the Valkyrie herself, and fused them together. This fusion of Demon and Angel created a powerful spirit but with no physical body. Baldur knew he had to wait to give this spirit to the right person when the time was right. Because this spirit had the power of demons and angels coursing through it, it had

the power to destroy Doppelganger and if the time was right it could also have the power to destroy the Lord of the Dead himself.

After 976 years, Baldur finally felt it was the time to give the spirit a corporeal

shell to enhance its skills and eventually fulfill its destiny. Baldur gave the spirit a child's form,

he gave him long raggedy, but magnificent sky blue hair. He gave the child crimson red eyes, and lastly he gave the child two scars on both his left and right cheeks straight across the face just below the eyes. As Baldur finished making the spirit's form he appropriately named him Omitsuru, after all that was an ironic twist of Doppelganger's once human name.

As Baldur finished, he had one of his fastest and most trusted Valkyries bring the child to a family in Midgard that would care for him as though he was their son. The Valkyrie did so and gave the family this child of destiny, and so begins our story of Omitsuru the son of Doppelganger "The Blood Knight"…


	2. The Wanderer

Well here is the sequel to my first fic "Ascension Into Darkness". Told you I'd have it up soon heh, anyway as you've probably read the prologue, this story takes place close to 1,000 years into the future of where Darkness finished. I wrote this story about a year after my first one, so it should be a bit better in description of characters/settings as well as an involved storyline, and the way its written should be easier to read then my last one too. This story is longer then my first as well, so don't expect 2 updates a day like I usually did, and just a warning there is a short lemon later in the story.

**Chapter 1: The Wanderer**

-Exactly 25 years after the prologue-

A hooded man stepped out of the portal that lead to the West Comodo Beach Dungeon, he sighed and began his journey for any monster that could give him a challenge. As he reached the end of the dungeon, disappointment ran throughout his mind, and he began heading back to the entrance.

"AHHH!!!" a young woman screamed at the top of her lungs.

The screams echoed throughout the cave, the hooded man wondered what happened and ran to where the screaming originated. Soon he saw what was wrong, it was a young Priestess, and she was cornered against the dungeon walls and was being attacked by a bunch of Medusa and Mermen monsters.

"This could be entertaining" the man responded, smirking.

The man waited for a second, then ran around the mob of monsters to get between them and the quivering Priestess. The girl felt the wind blow from his speed and stopped screaming to see what it was. She looked up and saw a man standing in front of her facing the monsters. She didn't know what to think about him, only that he would most likely be killed. She assumed this because of the clothes he was wearing, a simple Ragamuffin Manteau, a torn hood, some old long sleeve cotton shirt and the only things covering his legs and feet were torn pants and some worn out leather boots.

"Please cover your eyes." The man asked with a rugged voice.

The Priestess did so, but left a slit open so she could see what was happening incase she needed to heal him. The man unsheathed his sword and brought it in front of him showing a fighting stance. The monsters marched forward at this sight, and attacked. The Priestess watched this and was about to scream at what she thought she was about to witness. She heard the man draw a breath, and the next moment all she saw were flashes of light before she had to look away. As she pulled her hands away to look at what happened to the man her jaw dropped in awe. All of the monsters were sliced into pieces, their remains on the floor all around the man. He returned his sword to its resting place at his side, and turned toward the Priestess.

"GET AWAY FROM ME OR I'LL SCREAM AGAIN!!!" she threatened as he walked closer to her.

The man was standing right in front of her, when he took his right hand out from behind him.

"GET AWAY!!!" she screamed, wincing at his extending hand for fear of what he might do.

It was almost a minute before she had the courage to open her eyes to see if he was still there. She looked up and saw him, his hand extended as a gesture of wanting to help. "I hope I don't get raped" she thought to herself, but she knew he wasn't going to leave until she took his hand. Finally, defeated she took his hand and he helped her up, she was amazed at how easily he lifted her from being sprawled on the ground. He then noticed that her priestess uniform was torn everywhere from the monster's attacks. He looked inside a bag on his belt and found what he was looking for. He pulled out a shirt and handed it to her. It wasn't until he offered it that she even noticed the cuts on her clothes. She became flustered from embarrassment and grabbed the shirt swiftly covering herself.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Now follow me" he commanded.

"WHAT?!? NO! I'm in a party, they should be coming to get me soon" she answered him a bit annoyed that he was trying to command her.

"Please follow me; more monsters will be coming before your friends do if we don't get out of this area soon". The man commanded more urgently this time.

She could sense that he was telling the truth and wasn't simply trying to get her in a corner to try to rape or rob her. She sighed and nodded at the man, they both went off in the direction of the exit to the dungeon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there is chapter 1 of my sequel hope it caught your attention and you decide to continue reading...the story line I think is really good so I urge you to read on. Chapter 2 will be out tomorrow.


	3. Royalty

Well here is the 2nd chapter, the 2nd main chapter will be introduced in this chapter. Enjoy!

Author's Note: If you have read "Ascension into Darkness" then I'm sure you'll recognize some of the character's names in this chapters, as well as future chapters. I do not want you to get the wrong idea though...think of the people with these names as cameos. Even though they have the same names as the characters in the first fic they aren't the same people, nor do they have any of their memories...they just simply have their same names.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**

**Chapter 2: Royalty**

The two finally reached the exit portal of the dungeon

"MY LADY!!!" a voice cried out from the shadows behind them.

The hooded man swiftly turned getting ready for another battle, but the Priestess pulled on his arm and shook her head signaling to him she knew them. The man dropped his guard and sighed, suddenly two figures emerged running out of the shadows.

"MY LADY!!! Are you alright?" the male Knight asked of the Priestess.

"Yes, I'm fine Hio" she answered him with a smile.

"Are you sure you are not hurt at all Princess?" asked another Priestess.

"Yes Yasuo I'm fine" she answered as she laughed.

The hooded man grabbed the hilt of his sword suddenly as he saw a third person emerge.

"My lady who is this man? Was he trying to kidnap you?!?" the Hunter asked with an

arrow pointed at the hooded man's chest.

The Princess stepped in between the arrow and the hooded man.

"No! PUT YOUR BOW AWAY NOW SKY!! This man saved my life, if he didn't show up when he did I know I would be dead right now." She yelled at the Hunter's accusations.

As Sky withdrew his arrow so did the hooded man release the hilt of his sword from his hand. The Princess then turned back to the man.

"I'm sorry about Sky, but he is very protective of me" She explained. The man nodded. "And I'm also sorry for being such a pain and screaming before, but most men that I meet that I don't know, usually try to have their way with me if they offer to help me" she explained more, as he nodded.

"Yes, I can understand, people in this world are not easily trusted" he exclaimed.

Both Yasuo and the Princess perked up at the hooded man's voice. It was much different from when he spoke while fighting. It was very masculine but at the same time very soothing, almost angelic. After hearing his voice the Princess realized that she didn't properly introduce herself to her newfound hero.

"My apologies for not introducing myself sooner, I am Princess Elvy Ironwolf, I am daughter of King Ironwolf, King of Midgard." she exclaimed as she curtsied, as she was taught to do with all formal introductions.

At the sound that she was the King's daughter the hooded man immediately fell to one knee.

"I'm sorry Princess. If I had known who you were, I would have dispatched the monsters sooner and I would have never tried to force you to follow me here. I'm sorry my lady". The hooded man said respectfully with his face looking at the floor.

She ran to him and pulled on his arms signaling she wanted him to stand. As she let go

of his arms she noticed blood on her hand.

"Are you hurt? Your bleeding!" she exclaimed, she quickly cast heal upon the wound. A green aura surrounded both her hands as well as his wound. "And no please don't apologize, you didn't know. It should be me who should apologize to you" she exclaimed. He shook his head in disagreement.

"Hmm…Well I would at least like to see the face of my savior." She said with a smile with her hands on her hips.

The hooded man slowly removed the hood covering his head and face. As he returned his arms to his side, the other's eyes widened. As the shadow cast by the hood dissipated, the face of a young man came into light; his sky-blue hair fell to a little below his shoulders and made a weak reflection on the dungeon walls as if it was a source of light. The thing that all four of them found most astounding were the two scars on his cheeks as well as the dark blinker he was wearing over his eyes.

"Are you blind?!?" Elvy blurted out without thinking. The hooded man began to laugh at her question.

"No I'm not. The blinker isn't for me…it's for everyone else. Even with it on I can see all four of

you fairly well." The man explained.

While listening Elvy couldn't get past his statement "the blinker isn't for me…it for everyone else…" She took a couple of steps towards him.

"Could you remove your blinker so I may see your full face?" she asked innocently.

"I'm sorry my lady, but it would be better for all of us if I kept it on" the man explained.

"YOU WOULD DENY A PRINCESS OF MIGARD!?!" she said aggressively but teasingly.

He heard this and as if from instinct fell to one knee again, and had his head looking the

ground again.

"I'm sorry Princess, but yes I must deny your request for both our sakes" the man said as respectfully as he could.

Elvy walked up to him bent down and pulled on his Manteau so he would get up. He started to get up when she quickly grabbed the back of the blinker and pulled it off. She ran back to where her bodyguards were and giggled at what she had just done. The man slowly stood erect, and raised his head from the ground and looked in the direction of the giggles, his eyes were closed.

"Princess please reconsider your request" the man pleaded.

"No! If you want your blinker back you must open your eyes first" she exclaimed teasingly.

"Princess please don't do this, I don't want to have to do something I'll regret" the man pleaded more.

"NO! Open your eyes!" She commanded.

"Very well Princess, but I will warn you now…you will not like what you see." The man said in a defeated voice.

He slowly opened his eyes and stared directly at the Princess. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the dungeon, he was in awe of her beauty. She had long flowing pink hair

that stopped around her mid-back. She was wearing a nurse's cap and set of ribbons on both sides of her hair. He thought her body type was perfect for being a Priestess, except for her breasts; they seemed to be a bit too big for the size uniform she was wearing. But what else caught his eye was the uniform she was wearing; it was dyed dark-green instead of the purple that all other Priestesses he had ever met wore. From this he could see why so many men tried to trick her for a chance to "have" her; physically she was a very desirable woman. He heard a yell knocking him out of his thoughts suddenly.

"He has crimson red eyes, he is a demon! Princess run!" Hio, and Sky yelled in unison, as they prepared for the man to attack them.

He simply stood there and stared at Elvy. She just stared back at him and

stepped in front of her bodyguards.

"Hio, Sky…put your weapons away. This man means us no harm. He saved my life after all." Elvy commanded.

As they put away their weapons, Elvy walked towards the man. She handed him back the blinker.

"I'm sorry for taking it and thank you for showing me your eyes." she whispered, as she stared at the ground so he couldn't notice her blushing.

"I've had never met a man like this before, he helps people he doesn't even know, and is so humble about it. He seems so nice, and seems to put other people's needs before his own. And he has the most beautiful hair and pair of eyes I've ever seen, I got weak in the knees just looking at him. I wonder if Yasuo felt the same way." She thought to herself.

"Thank you Princess, and I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused, but I must be going now." The man explained, as he turned and started walking towards exit portal.

"WAIT!" Elvy cried. "Please before you go…could you…could you tell me your name?" she asked shyly still blushing.

The man stopped a foot before entering the portal, and turned back to her

"Omitsuru…my name is Omitsuru" he said.

Then he entered the portal and disappeared. After about of minute of silence, Yasuo walked up to Elvy in confusion.

"My lady who was that man?" she asked.

"I don't know Yasuo…I don't know. But I would like to find out" Elvy exclaimed.

As her party gathered their equipment, Elvy realized that she was still wearing the shirt that Omitsuru gave her.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, saddened that she forgot to give it back to him before he left.

She took the shirt off, and was about to put it away before remembering why she had it on in the first place. She decided to put the shirt back on and then blushed again at the memory of him saving her.

"Princess we are leaving now." Hio yelled.

"Coming guys." Elvy said, as she ran into the warp portal and disappeared.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Just for descriptive purposes, Omitsuru's scars aren't like how Iruka's (from the anime naruto) is where it goes from cheek to cheek and across his nose. Omitsuru's scars are two separate ones, each starting half an inch from the bridge of the nose, to the end of his cheeks. In other words, they look like Naruto's whisker marks, only its one on each side and they are about 1 inch under his eyes.

There you are for chapter 2


	4. Morning Rendezvous

Here is the third chapter of Destiny...alittle exchange between our two main characters...no action yet sorry. Enjoy!

I do not own ragnarok online...only the main characters of this story and the story itself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**

**Chapter 3: Morning Rendezvous**

It was about 2 AM that next morning, even though in Comodo the sun never rises so you really couldn't tell by looking outside that it was morning. Omitsuru was lying on the Comodo beach just outside the city limits with all his raggedly clothing folded next to him where he was sitting and his sword was unsheathed lodged into the ground above his head. He was on his back, his one leg bent and the other crossed over it. His hands were folded behind his head as he admired the Comodo sky. As he was watching the clouds slowly moving cross the sky he heard foot-steps slowly coming closer.

"Look whoever you are…I don't want any trouble just leave me be" responded a little annoyed that his peace was being disturbed.

"I'm sorry for bothering you." A soft voice said behind him.

He got up to a sitting position to see who it was. He saw Elvy standing there with her hands clasped together in front of her. She was in a snow white kimono, with island flowers woven into it. The end of the sleeves were red, as was the sash going across her hips, she was now wearing a back ribbon instead of the nurse cap, and her hair was still hanging unbound past her shoulders. His eyes widened at the site of her, he never imagined someone could look so beautiful. He began to blush as she walked closer.

"What are you doing here?!?" He asked surprised and confused, but thankful that it was

her and not someone that would have bothered him.

"May I sit?" she asked innocently.

He nodded, and she sat down in the normal Priestess fashion. As she maneuvered herself to get comfortable on the sand, he noticed something in her left hand.

"What is that?" he asked curiously.

"What this? This is the shirt you gave me back in the cave. I was hoping that while I went out for a walk I would find you and be able to give it back to you." She said shyly, while blushing.

She handed the shirt to back him, he took it and started putting it back in the pouch he found it in.

"Thank you princess, but you didn't have to do that" he replied

As he was putting the shirt away she noticed the tattered clothes near him, she then looked back and examined him more closely.

"YOU'RE A LORD KNIGHT?!?!? Why didn't you tell me?" she yelled

He turned around and looked at her. She had a shocked look on her face.

"We all have our secrets, but yes I am a Lord Knight" he answered smiling.

"If you're a Lord Knight why is your armor black? Every Lord Knight I've known wears silver armor. And why do you wear those tatters clothes if you wear the armor?" she asked questioningly.

"I like black, so I had my armor dyed. As for the clothes I don't like advertising I'm a Lord Knight.

Besides you have an odd assortment of clothing too, need I remind you of your green priestess uniform" he said smirking.

She looked down at the sand embarrassed that she forgot she dyed her outfits too.

"So why were you in the cave today? I mean it is none of my business but I was just wondering." Omitsuru asked.

"Oh, it was because I was training to become stronger, but since I'm a Priestess I can't train by myself like you can. So I was fighting with my bodyguards, but soon after entering the cave I got lost and my party was no where to be seen. I tried looking for them but I ended up finding a mob of monsters instead. I tried to run but, they cornered me in the cave. I thought…I thought I was going to die." She exclaimed lightly crying. "That is until you showed up." She said in an almost inaudible voice.

As he saw her start to cry, he went through his bag and took out a handkerchief for her.

"Here, take this. You shouldn't cry, it takes courage to enter the Comodo caves. You can't blame yourself for being scared, anyone would have been scared in your position it's only natural. But what is important is that you're still alive and well." He said trying to comfort her.

"Thank you Omitsuru, I guess your right" she said still sniffling. "Can I ask you something personal?" she asked reluctantly.

"I guess so" he responded.

"Where did you get your red eyes and blue hair? I mean I've never seen anyone with your eye or hair color before."

"Hehe…I wish I knew myself Princess. See I never knew my REAL parents…" he said in a depressed voice

"If you don't want to tell me this I can understand I mean we just met" she interjected before he could continue his story.

"Hehe…I know and it is alright. And I don't know how but deep down, I know I can trust you." He said smiling at her.

Her face grew even redder from embarrassment.

"Like I said I never knew my REAL parents, the people that took care of me while I was young looked nothing like me so I knew from that. And I knew that I would only cause them pain if I stayed with the more then I needed to. As a Novice and Swordsmen I was always picked on for my hair, eyes and my scars. And anyone that tried to defend me was beaten up too. Once I changed to Knight I isolated myself from people and just trained by myself, so I would never be bothered and no one I was close to would be hurt because of me. But once the Dark Blinker started to sell from Einbroch I was able to go into public places without having to worry about people bothering me. And once I turned Lord Knight and I dyed my armor I was able to blend in with the shadows. And that's how I've been living until now always in the shadows." He sighed after his explanation and looked up at the stars.

Elvy absorbed his story while she was looking at the sand, as he finished the story; she looked at him looking at the stars. She could tell that he was a sweet and honest man, but that he had almost given up on the thought that people in this world can be nice, and in truth with her experiences she couldn't really blame him. Without thinking she moved close to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Omi, I'm truly sorry for what those people did to you. But I want you to know that not all

people are like that." she said as sweetly as she could.

"Thank you Princess I really appreciate that." He said while rubbing his cheek where she kissed him. "Why did you call me Omi just now though?" he asked confused.

"Oh I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind but I think calling you Omitsuru all the time would be annoying so I shortened your name to Omi. Do you mind if I call you that? And in retrospect, you can just call me Elvy from now on, you can drop the whole "Princess" thing" she said lightly laughing.

Omi laughed with her at the thought of the nicknames.

"I've has never met a girl that didn't scream when she saw my face. But she didn't, it didn't even look like it bother her at all. What is even odder is that even though I just met her, I feel at peace when she is around me." He thought to himself.

"I could get used to being called Omi I guess" he finally answered, still laughing.

"Ok well, I think I should get some shut eye now. There is a concert that I have to attend tomorrow, and I'm an Ambassador for my father down here so I'll have to meet a lot of people from Comodo before the concert starts." She explained.

"Hehe…well then you really should head back and get some sleep then" Omi said surprised that she was still here even though she knew she had an early day.

"Yea your right, but before I go…um…I have an extra ticket to the concert tomorrow, and I haven't found anyone to go with me, not including my bodyguards of course. Would…would you like to go with me?" she asked with hope in her voice.

Omi sat there for a moment thinking about what he should do.

"I would go, but I think my presence there would make a scene. I really would like to go with you Elvy, but I don't think being seen with me is a good idea, especially you being an Ambassador and a Princess. I'm sorry." Omi exclaimed honestly and also sadly since he really would have liked to go.

"Oh…I understand" Elvy said disappointed "Well if you change your mind I'll leave the seat free."

Omi saw the sadness in her face once he answered her, and he wanted to say something, anything to comfort her but nothing came to mind. Elvy got up and wished Omi a good morning before starting her trek back to her hotel room in Comodo. Omi just watched her as she left; he was sad and angry at himself that he made her sad because he wouldn't go with her. Then a few moments later without himself even realizing it, his eyes were fixed on her butt and swaying hips as she began the last hill climb before entering the city limits. Once she was out of sight, he lied back down on the sand and whispered into the wind "I'm sorry Elvy…" he then closed his eyes and kept the mental picture of her butt and hips in his head until he finally fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there is chapter 3, hope it gave you a small glimpse into the personalities of my main characters. Chapter 4 will be out tomorrow.


	5. The Concert

Here is chapter 4...beginning of teh storyline will begin to be revealed in this chapter. Enjoy!

I do not own ragnarok online...onlt the main characters and the storyline itself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**

**Chapter 4: The Concert **

It was the afternoon of the following day and Omi was walking along the beach, thinking about that early morning.

"Maybe I should have said yes." He thought to himself.

Then he remembered all of the people that were hurt because of him, and made a final decision that it was best for Elvy that she should be around him as little as possible.

A couple of hours later he was lying on the beach taking a nap when he heard a noise. He opened his eyes and saw fireworks in the Comodo skies. He got up and looked behind him and saw that the festival where Elvy was meeting the officials from Comodo had just finished, and that the concert was about to start. He lied back down and sighed, and closed his eyes once more. Although he had made up his mind, his head was still racing about that morning before "Well if you change your mind I'll leave the seat free". He opened his eyes again.

"Damnit" he said lowly.

He got up and put on his tattered clothing and dark blinker, and raised his hood over his head. After he was ready, he started slowly trudging towards the city. Once in the outer walls of the city he looked around and saw a small boy playing with a ball on the side of a building.

"Could you tell me where the Comodo concert hall is?" Omi asked as kindly as possible as to not scare the boy.

"Sure" the boy exclaimed. "It's that way where all the flashing lights are mister." The boy explained pointing to the north end of the city.

Omi gave the boy a small piece of chocolate as payment for helping him. Then he was on his way north. Once he entered the Lobby of the hall he looked for Elvy but she was no where to be seen. Elvy was sitting in her seat already, and was frantically looking around the hall hoping that she would see a hooded man. Finally Omi came into her view and she got out of her chair and raced towards him. Omi was surprised to see her in front of him when just a moment before no one was there. She was still wearing the same kimono when he saw her that morning.

"Hello Elvy" Omi said.

"Hello Omi" she said a little more excited then she would have liked to seem. "I thought you said you didn't want to come?" she asked confused but happy he came anyway.

"I changed my mind" he answered smiling.

She smiled at his answer, and grabbed his arm to bring him to his seat. As the concert began, Elvy explained that she knew the Bard and Dancer that were doing the show. Omi nodded and slightly pulled his blinker down so he could see clearly. Midway through the concert

"TTTSSSUUU" a low sound that only Omi seemed to have heard was coming towards Elvy fast. As to not excite the crowd he pretended to stretch out his arms as if he was tired, and caught the arrow before it hit her. He ripped off his blinker and looked to see who it was. A Bow Rogue was standing in the far back of the audience looking straight at him, smiled and then cloaked. Omi looked at Yasuo, Hio, and Sky who were sitting right behind Elvy they saw the whole thing, he signaled to them not to say anything about the arrow to Elvy. All three nodded in understanding. He gave the arrow to Sky, and turned around to face the concert again. He looked at Elvy who was enveloped by the dancing of her friends on the stage. He had a grimace on his face as

he watched her face light up as she watched the show because he realized that this should be the last time he saw her for fear of something happening to her. As the concert came to a close, Elvy playfully pulled on his arm to bring him to the dressing room of the Dancer and Bard who danced in the concert. As they both entered the room, they saw the Bard and Dancer making out on their velvet couch.

"That's enough you two" Elvy said while giggling.

"Oh hehe sorry Elvy, couldn't help it you know how I get after a concert" explained the Bard smiling.

"Yea...Yea" Elvy said as she rolled her eyes at the couple.

"So is this the guy you were telling us about today Elvy?" the Dancer asked the Princess of the hooded man.

"Yes this is the man who saved me, his name is Omitsuru" Elvy said.

The Dancer walked up to Omi and walked around him as to examine him.

"What's with the hood and blinker" she asked curiously.

Omi looked at Elvy for a second and her at him. She nodded as to tell him that she trusted them, and that it was ok to remove them. Omi did so, the Dancer then walked back in front of him to see. The two were both surprised at what they saw but didn't freak out.

"Thank you for saving Elvy" the Dancer said bowing, and then headed back towards the Bard.

Omi nodded in response to her statement. Then Bard then walked next to Omi.

"So Omitsuru would you like a drink?" he asked.

Omi nodded and walked with the Bard to the little bar set up in the room. As they walked away the Dancer walked next Elvy.

"Are you sure you should be hanging around a person like that Princess? I mean I know he saved your life and all but still, your life could be in danger if you hang around this man for too long." the Dancer asked not as a friend but as a servant of the royal family.

"I know this already Sarah" explained Elvy "But I don't care" she said smiling as she watched Omi and the Bard have a drink.

The Dancer looked at the smiling Princess, and then back at Omi.

"So was he hot in bed Elvy? He's pretty cute." The Dancer said teasingly

"SARAH!" Elvy lowly screamed, while trying not to show she was flustered at the Dancer's question. "You always were a horny girl" Elvy said laughing.

The Bard put his drink down and moved closer to Omi as to speak with him and not let the girls hear.

"So is the Princess as hot in bed as I think she is?" The Bard asked with a grin on his face.

"I wouldn't know" Omi said annoyed that the Bard was so forward, as he finished off his drink.

He moved even closer to Omi, and turned his smiling face into a serious one.

"Please never see Elvy again after this night is over. I don't want her to get hurt." He said

commandingly but softly.

Omi simply looked at the Bard, stood up and started to put on his hood and Dark Blinker.

"Thank you for the drink" Omi said in a low voice.

The Bard raised the glass in response as Omi headed for the door of the room. As Omi walked by Elvy, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you…for showing me that good people still exist in this world." Omi whispered in her ear.

Then he opened the door and disappeared. Both Elvy and the Dancer rushed up to the Bard.

"What did you say to him!?!" they both yelled.

"What nothing! We were just having a man-to-man talk, and then he said he had to go." he explained.

Elvy put her drink on the table and ran out the door to look for Omi. The Dancer just stared at her lover with a disappointed face and her hands on her hips.

"Good job Gabriel. You were only supposed to have the HIM leave, not the Princess. The King will not be happy that his daughter might be falling in love with that man." The Dancer explained.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean for him to just rush out like that. I thought he would have stayed with the Princess at least until the night was over" the Bard explained as he poured himself another drink.

Elvy looked all over town but couldn't find him. She started to lightly cry when she thought she would never see him again. She took out the handkerchief he gave her that morning and wiped her eyes and decided to head back to her room. Omi was watching her in the shadows of one of the buildings during this.

"I'm sorry Elvy…but it is for the best" he whispered into the wind.

He sighed and vanished from the shadows.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there go the little taste of where the story will begin to progress. Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow, please review.


	6. Summoned

Here is chapter 5, a little bit of teh advancement of the story line but really just filler...I'll probably add another chapter later today to make up for this. Enjoy!

I do not own ragnarok online...just the main characters and the storyline itself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**

**Chapter 5: Summoned**

The next couple of days Elvy was very depressed and her bodyguards knew it. They tried to cheer her up but it seemed like nothing would. The only time she seemed to be slightly happier was when she was around another Lord Knight. After her job as Ambassador was finished, she wanted to leave as soon as possible to get back to Prontera. As she was packing her things for the trip back home, Sky left her room and went to a secluded hallway.

"Did you find him Dao?" Sky asked at what seemed to be his own shadow against the wall.

Suddenly the shadow took form of an Assassin

"I did find him, he is currently at the outskirts of town near the beach" the assassin explained.

"Very well I will go see him then, good work Dao"

"Thank you sir" the sin exclaimed as he entered Sky's shadow and disappeared again.

On the beach Omi was sitting as he usually would, just letting the day pass him by. Then he heard foot-steps coming towards him again.

"If I don't know you, keep walking if you value your life." Omi said in a threatening tone.

"Haha…I'd like to see you try to take my life Knight" Sky answered his threat with bow in hand, just incase.

Omi recognized the voice and got up from his resting place.

"What is it that you want?" he asked sternly.

"Oh…it's not what I want, if it was what I wanted you'd be dead. King Ironwolf sent me a message, to have me bring the man who saved his daughter, he wishes to have an audience with him at the castle in Prontera" he explained as he lowered his bow.

"The King seeks me out? Very well I will meet him." Omi said a bit surprised at the news.

"Good, although you really had no choice in the matter I'm afraid, see." Sky snapped his fingers and ten Assassins uncloaked around Omi. "However thankfully I did not need to resort to using them since your coming peacefully."

Omi just smiled at the thought that Sky thought he was commanding him to come.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time Assassins, but thankfully I didn't have to take your lives today.

And you found out that I was a Lord Knight because you had one of these men following me, am I right?" Omi asked but already knew the answer and was annoyed that he would have the gall to do this.

"Yes you are correct" Sky answered him surprised that the Knight knew about it the whole time. "The king will see you in three days".

"Very well…I will be there. And while you're heading back to Prontera keep Elvy safe. If she is hurt you will not live very long, even if you are her bodyguard" Omi threatened.

Sky began to sweat at the remark, and turned to not show his reaction. Sky snapped his fingers again and the Assassins vanished into the sand. Omi just stood there watching until Sky was out of his sight. He sat back down on the sand

"I need to go with them, to keep her safe just incase things get out of control". He thought to himself. He gathered his belongings and headed back to town.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there is the filler chapter...chapter 6 will probably be up later today.


	7. Ambush

As promised here is the 2nd chapter to sate your reading apatite since the chapter 5 was so short...bit of action in this one. Enjoy!

I do not own Ragnarok Online...just the main characters and storyline itself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**

**Chapter 6: Ambush**

Finally Elvy was ready to leave to go back home. She paid the clerk at the front desk of the hotel, and then headed to her escort carriage. Yasuo, and Sky were already inside. Hio was on a PecoPeco outside as a guard. The escort started moving, and headed east towards Prontera. Until they got to the Sograt desert the ride was fairly uneventful besides for the occasional monster sighting. A little after passing by the city of Morroc, Hio noticed a caravan following them. He was suspicious at first but noticed only the driver and Pecos around, so he just thought it was a normal caravan. Suddenly a sandstorm came out of nowhere.

"What's going on?!?" Elvy cried out.

"I don't know my lady, a sandstorm it seems. Sky be ready for anything" Hio answered as he unsheathed his sword.

**BOOM!!**

The caravan behind the escort exploded and from the smoke arose seven mobsters. The visibility was horrible because of the storm, but the mobsters lived in the desert so they had no trouble moving around. Sky searched his bag and finally found his binoculars. He put them on and jumped on top of the carriage for a better view.

"Hio I can see, but only so far out. I'll direct you where they are coming from" Sky Explained.

Hio nodded and tensed up for the coming battle. It seemed like forever before the first mobster attacked.

"HIO YOUR LEFT!!!" Sky yelled as he released an arrow at the mobster.

The mobster ran out of the way, and then jumped at Hio. Hio saw and was ready for him. Their swords clashed, but Hio noticed that the monster's swing was weak. He was right; the mobster released his sword and went straight for the carriage.

"NO!!!" Hio yelled as he started to run after the monster but knew he wouldn't reach him in time.

Sky fired volley after volley of arrows at the oncoming mobster, but the mobster was too quick and Sky missed every shot. The mobster was almost upon the carriage, when Elvy looked to see what was going on. The mobster jumped at her ready to strike. Elvy saw the mobster coming straight at her, but her body froze from fear. Right before the Mobster was upon Elvy and the carriage, she saw for only an instant a shadowy figure fly past her sights and when the figure was gone so was the mobster.

"Oh my god Princess are you alright?" Yasuo asked after returning to the carriage from healing Hio and Sky.

"Yes I'm fine, how are they doing?" Elvy asked concerned.

Sky jumped from the top off carriage to the soft hot sand.

"My lady we are doing fine, but if this keeps up we will not survive." Sky answered while shooting volley after volley at anything he saw.

Suddenly the sand storm vanished just as quickly as it occurred. As the sand finished falling, everyone looked around.

"Hio how many did you kill? I was only able to dispatch one or two myself" Sky said confused.

"I was only able to take one" Hio answered just as confused as Sky at the sight they saw.

The three mobsters that Hio and Sky killed were near the carriage. But the other four mobsters were some yards away on the ground slain a bloody mess around them.

"Who could have done all this…?" Sky said thinking out loud.

_"Omi…"_ Elvy thought, as she grabbed the handkerchief he gave to her and hugged it tightly to her chest. "Hio, Sky lets get going…being out in the open like this is dangerous" she commanded.

"Yes my lady" they both answered.

The escort started moving again, and after the incident in the desert they had no other problems as they reached their destination.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There is chapter 5...please review. Chapter 7 will be out tomorrow


	8. Detour

Here is chapter 7, just as with yesturday I'll be adding chapter 8 today as well because of the shortness. Enjoy!

I do not own Ragnarok Online...just the main characters and the storyline itself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**

**Chapter 7: Detour**

As the carriage entered the streets of Prontera all the Merchants cleared a path to the castle. Everyone cheered as the carriage passed by. Elvy was still a bit hesitant about showing her face in public after the attack in the desert but she knew it was her duty. She stuck her head out and started waving to the crowd. All the men in the crowd threw roses at the Princess hoping she would acknowledge them. However she was too preoccupied worrying that another attack might happen and she was also looking for any signs of Omi in the crowd, since she somehow knew that he had followed her here. As the gates of the castle slowly closed after the carriage entered the courtyard a hooded figure could be seen outside the gates watching.

Omi finally turned from the gates and headed back to the bustling streets. He had arrived a day early from his appointment with the King, so he had time to spare. He started looking in the shops just to pass the time, as he walked by something caught his eye. It was a pair of Sohee Bells; he took them and analyzed them in every way possible.

_"Perfect…"_ he smiled as he thought to himself. "How much for the Sohee Bells?" Omi asked the owner of the shop.

"My my you have good taste son, those are the best Sohee Bells in the entire world. I found them as I was hunting in Payon dungeon a few weeks ago" explained the old Blacksmith. "But because these are so nice I have to charge double the price it'll be about 8 million zeny".

"I'm sorry but I don't have that kind of money on me" Omi replied saddened at the price. "Is there anything that I have that you'll be interested in trading for it?"

Omi took out all of his belongings and spread them out on a table for the Blacksmith to see. The Blacksmith took his time and checked over all of the items. Then he looked back at Omi.

"I will only trade you these bells for that Dark Blinker that you're wearing." The smith finally answered.

Omi was surprised at what he heard. He touched his blinker and thought very hard for a moment. He took a hard shallow and removed the blinker from over his eyes.

"Very well it's a deal" Omi finally replied. He handed the smith the blinker.

"Excellent doing business with you sir, have a nice day!" the smith said delighted at his new blinker that he tried on right away, after he gave Omi the Sohee Bells.

Omi left the shop and headed to a hotel to spend the night. However before he was able to get to one he was pushed into an alleyway.

"Give me those Sohee Bells now! Or else" said the stranger.

"No, I traded for them they are mine" Omi said not even phased by the threat.

"Fine I guess we will have to do this the hard way" the stranger said.

The Rogue and his partner uncloaked and ran at Omi. Omi drew a breath and dispatched the would-be robbers with ease. He put them in a proper burial position and apologized for killing them. He then continued to fins a place to rest for the night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Simple chapter...though some questions are answered dealing with our two main characters and their feelings. Chapter 8 will be up later today.


	9. King's Meeting

Well here is one of the longest chapters...its also an important one to the storyline. Enjoy!

I do not own Ragnarok Online...just the main characters and the storyline itself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**

**Chapter 8: King's Meeting**

The next day Omi arrived at the gates of the castle. The guard questioned him about his business, as Omi told him the guard already knew and let him inside. As Omi entered the castle a Priestess greeted him at the entrance.

"Hello my name is Nayumi, how may I help you" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Hello, I was summoned by the king" Omi explained

"I see so you're the one who saved our Princess." Nayumi said while examining the man in front of her. "Please follow me to the King's chamber" she said.

Omi followed Nayumi down a long hallway, and as they were walking Omi noticed the people passing stared at him as he walked by. The hallway seemed like it had gone on forever, finally they reached a large set of red doors.

"The King is in this room sir" Nayumi said. "And thank you for saving our Princess" she said bowing and then left Omi to his business.

Elvy was sitting next to her father in the Throne room her face leaning on her hand. She had stayed in her room ever since she had gotten home. No one but her father had talked to her until that morning when she had to get dressed because she was told there was a visitor that her father was seeing. It was tradition that all of the Royal Family must be present for such meetings. Suddenly a knock on the door, one of the door guards opened the door slightly to see who it was. He then closed the door and ran to the King, kneeled and said it was the man the King was waiting for. The King signaled to the other door guard to let the man in. As the door slowly opened, Elvy perked her head up; she was intrigued to see who it was. Her eyes grew wide when she saw a man in the tattered clothing enter the throne room.

"Omi…" she said under her breath as she sat up in her chair wide-eyed.

Omi walked forward and kneled in front of King Ironwolf.

"My King…you have summoned me to your home, what would you have of me?" Omi asked with the highest respect in his voice.

"Arise Knight and please remove your hood, I would like to see the man who saved my daughter not only once but three times." Ironwolf requested with a soft tone.

"Three times?" Elvy thought to herself wondering what her father meant.

Omi did as he was asked and stood as he removed his hood from over his head. The whole room drew in a deep breathe when they saw him. The King himself was surprised and his eyebrow perched up at the sight.

_"The boy with the Crimson eyes and Blue hair…so it's true…"_ he thought to himself

The guards all drew their weapons, thinking that he was a demon in disguise.

"Guards put your weapons away, this man saved my daughter's life the least you could do is pay him the respect he deserves." he said scolding his men. "I apologize for them, they were trained to attack first and ask questions later, but I'm sure you know that being a Knight yourself" Ironwolf said laughing slightly. "Please tell me your name so I may thank you properly for saving my daughter."

"My name is Omitsuru" Omi replied.

He had a shocked expression on his face like he just saw a ghost.

_"It is him…there is no doubt now, the time has finally come…"_ Ironwolf thought to himself as he turned to his precious daughter who was staring at the man in front of them.

"My King, I do not need a "thank you" for saving your daughter." Omi exclaimed. "Meeting her was thanks enough" he said as he looked at Elvy. She blushed at what he had just said.

"I see then." Ironwolf replied "Well now we must get to the business at hand. Everyone please leave" he commanded gently to his court.

Everyone looked at him with surprise at his request, but none fought it. They all left. Elvy was the last person to leave, both Omi and Elvy locked eyes as she passed him by. Finally the door closed behind her.

"Please hurry and come with me we don't have much time." Ironwolf said while quickly getting up from his throne and going to the back of the room.

Omi followed him to the back of the room. The king pressed a stone in the wall and the wall opened to a staircase. They both went down the stairs and eventually entered a small and arcane room. Ironwolf rushed to the bookcase and immediately took out a book

"Omitsuru…do you anything about a person named Doppelganger or the battle in Prontera about 1000 years ago." he asked eagerly.

Omi thought about it hard and shook his head.

"Hm…that's what I figured" Ironwolf said massaging his beard. "Very well I will have to tell you the story."

The king told Omi about the history, about the battle

in Prontera and Baphomet. As well as the fate of the adventurers who tried to defeat Baphomet. He told him about Doppelganger and the battle between the Valkyrie. And the plan of Baldur to defeat Doppelganger.

"I see" Omi said trying to put all the pieces together. "But what exactly does this have to do with me?"

"I still see you don't quite understand. Omitsuru…you…you are that child that Baldur created.

You are Doppelganger's son" Ironwolf exclaimed.

Omi immediately fell to both knees as Ironwolf revealed this to him. He felt his heart beating inside his chest, and he saw flashes of his life inside his mind.

"It all finally made sense, why people treated me so differently, why I have this blue hair, red eyes, and scars. Why I never found a challenge in anyone or anything I fought. It is because I AM different, I'm…I'm not even human…" he said to himself as this revelation washed over him, and he started to cry.

The King sympathized and knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"My dear boy…you may not have been born human. But you have the feelings of one, which makes you just as human as I am" Ironwolf said as softly. "And I know this is a lot to absorb, but there is more to my story please try to listen." he explained "This part of the story only the past kings of Midgard ever knew. The man of legend…you, have a choice of your destiny. You have the power to do good and destroy Doppelganger and the Lord of the Dead and finally bring peace to Midgard. Or you have the power to destroy the world if you combine forces with Doppelganger. The choice is up to you, but Baldur knew this would be a very difficult decision for you." The king took a breath. "And so he sent down another child of destiny, this child was to be a guild for you to make your final decision on if you would save the world or destroy it." The king exclaimed. "You have great untapped power inside of you my boy. When the time is right I'm sure you will use it wisely"

Omi absorbed all this information, with a question arising in his thoughts.

"Do you know who the other child is?" Omi asked still sniffling.

The king took in a breath and lightly began to cry.

"Yes I know who it is…it's my only daughter, Elvy. You see Baldur told the very first King after the battle in Prontera, that when the boy of destiny is discovered by the king of that time, that the King's first born daughter would be the second child of destiny. So no king ever knew if his daughter was the child or not. Baldur told the King that he must only tell his sons who would be future Kings themselves of the secret of the children for fear of the Lord of the Dead interfering." Ironwolf explained

_"So that's why there were so many attempts on her life, it was the Assassins of the Lord of the Dead trying to kill her."_ Omi thought.

Both Omi and the king got up and started to head back up the stairs.

"So now that I know this what am I suppose to do?" Omi asked

"That my son is up to you, at this point I believe that you already know which path you wish to pursue am I correct?" Ironwolf asked half heartedly

"Yes, I won't be like my father I'm going to save the world." Omi said without hesitation.

"I'm glad to hear it." The King said with a sigh of relief "The only help I can give you now, is that with the path you have chosen you must go to Glast Heim. There you will find a powerful armor that will help you defeat your father and the Lord of the Dead. This armor belonged to the Valkyrie that defeated your father before she returned to Asgard; the armor is called the "Dragon Fang Armor" ". The king explained.

"Very well I will leave as soon as I can" Omi said with eagerness in his voice.

"Please Omitsuru wait awhile before you begin your quest." Ironwolf pleaded. "Although there may not be anything I can do for you as a fighter or a man…there are things I can do for you as a king."

Omi looked at him strangely but nodded at his request. The King also invited him to stay in the castle until he was ready to leave. They reached the top of the stairs, and the King pulled out the stone and the wall returned to its natural place.

"There is one last piece of business we must talk about before I let you go Omitsuru." Ironwolf exclaimed as he grabbed Omi's shoulder. "My daughter…as a father I don't like this one bit…but as a King I cannot in good conscience keep her in the castle when I know the important role she has to play. I know she must go with you on your journey, if she does not, the world is lost." The king let out a slow sigh.

"I understand, I will let no harm come to her, I swear on my honor and my life" Omi said as confident as he has ever been.

"I know you won't Omitsuru, I trust you." The King responded to the Knight's pledge.

The King sat down and Omi was on his way out when the doors burst open. A bunch of Knights on PecoPecos came rushing through the door spears pointed at Omi's neck.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS CAPTAIN SHADOW?!?" Ironwolf asked furious at the ill-mannered Knights.

"We are sorry for barging in like this my king, but we had two murders happen last night in the city, and people identified this man as the killer!" Shadow explained.

The King looked stunned at Omi. He only nodded in response to the allegations.

"It is true King, those two men tried to robe me and I had no other choice but to kill them. However I will gladly accept my punishment for killing them, but please keep this from the princess" Omi exclaimed.

The King nodded respectfully at Omi as Shadow and his Knights took him away to the dungeon beneath the castle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There is the important chapter 8...oh no! What will happen to him down in the dark dungeon? Wait till tomorrow to find out when chapter 9 is released. Please review.


	10. Reap What You Sew

Here is chapter 9, mostly drama about our two main characters, bit of gore too just a warning. Enjoy!

I do not own Ragnarok Online...just the main characters and the storyline itself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**

**Chapter 9: Reap What You Sow**

Three days had past before Elvy found out what happened to Omi. Her father wanted to keep it a secret since Omi wanted to accept his punishment. As soon as she found out where he was being held, she ran to the dungeon. As she reached the door to the cells she wanted to catch her breath. She opened the door and slowly walked through the narrow passageway looking hard into each and every cell she passed. Until finally she found him, he was sitting with one leg curled half-way in-wards, and the other bent up. His hands were hanging, shackled to the wall. His head was hanging down and swaying back and forth. As she entered his cell she saw him even more clearly, he was not wearing a shirt, she could tell he was beaten very badly, he had bruises all over, most of his ribs were broken, and he had gashes from whipping sessions on most of his torso. She also noticed that the scars on his cheeks were reopened with a dagger. His whole upper body was filled with lines of blood that had slowly flowed out from his wounds; each gash looked like it was it was a closed eye crying blood. Small pools of blood formed under his hanging body, where the blood dripped to the floor. She couldn't take it, seeing him like this she fell to the ground. She slowly moved closer to him until she was only a few feet away.

"Omi, why? Why did you accept this?" she asked about to burst crying.

Omi was still groggy from the last whipping he received. He looked up at a teary-eyed Elvy.

"I accepted it…because I killed two people in cold blood. I deserved what I have been given down here." He slowly answered.

Elvy couldn't take the answer he gave and she burst out crying and hugged him.

"You jerk…you stupid jerk!" she cried, as she softly beat on his chest

"I'm sorry you had to find out Elvy, but I'm thankful your father respected my wish." He said, as he lifted his head to see his surroundings

She let him go and looked up at his face. The two scars he had were both bleeding just like his torso, and his mouth was bleeding as well. She stood up and unlocked his shackles. She sat back down in front of him. He gathered all the strength he had left to lift his hand and wiped away the flowing tears from her eyes.

"Stop crying" he said softly "If I wanted the water works, I would have cried myself." He said teasingly.

"Shut up you jerk, I've been worried sick about you." Elvy said slowly wiping away the rest of her tears.

"I know and I'm truly sorry, but I had to do this, this is what I deserved." He explained.

"Your wrong Omi…you don't deserve this at all, even if you did kill those men." she yelled. "You're one of the kindest people I've ever met, you don't deserve this". She said about to cry again.

Omi didn't even think he just moved in and hugged her

"I'm sorry Elvy, I never meant for you to worry" he said cringing at the pain. "And I'm sorry about

the blood".

"Its ok I have tons of these outfits in my room" she said still crying. "Now…let's get you out of this

place".

Omi released her and she began her healing spells.

"I'm sorry but my healing isn't very strong, I need to get you to the hospital." She said finished healing him all she could.

They both got up and with Omi leaning on her; they went back up to the castle. They finally reached the castle hospital.

"LITO!?! LITO?!?" Elvy cried as she placed Omi on an unused bed.

The young Priestess entered the room.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed.

"Please help me I could only heal him so much but his wounds were too severe." Elvy said trying to hold back her tears again.

"I will do my best Princess" Lito said assuringly.

The Priestess started using her abilities right away. Elvy was sent out of the room until he was a bit more stabilized. An hour later Lito finally came out of the room.

"Princess, he is going to be fine I was able to repair all of the damage that was done to his body." Lito explained "You can see him now, but he needs his rest and is sleeping so please try not to wake him. He isn't to going to wake up for a few days I think after all the devastation his body went through".

Elvy nodded and thanked the Priestess for her help. She slowly opened the door and saw Omi indeed sleeping. She slowly walked over to his bed and kneeled next to it. She grabbed his hand lightly.

"You are such a jerk Omi" she said seriously, but she couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked.

She left the room and went to talk with her father about what happened.

The next three days went by peacefully. Omi was still sleeping and Elvy was training in the Culvert to become stronger, since she felt helpless the night she found Omi in the dungeon, she decided that she never wanted to be that weak again.

That third night Omi finally awoke, as his eyes focused and realized he was in the castle again. He looked at his body to see all his bruises and cuts were gone. Lito quietly entered the room.

"Oh…I see you've finally awakened. Good now the Princess doesn't have to worry anymore. I'll go let her know you're awake".

"No wait!" Omi cried softly. "Don't tell her I'm up yet I want it to be a surprise. Where is she now?" he asked.

"I believe she is in her room" Lito answered with an eyebrow perched up wondering just what he had in mind.

"I see" Omi smiled "Thank you for helping me" he said as he stood up and bowed in respect.

"It's my job, but you're welcome nonetheless" Lito said while bowing as well.

Omi got his clothes on as quick as he could though not wearing his hood. He took out the Sohee Bells and put them in a box and wrapped it, and wrote a quick card. He left the hospital wing and went in the direction of Elvy's room. As he got to the door of her room he couldn't help but smile, and was about to knock.

"I'm getting married tomorrow!?!" Elvy yelled at her father from within the room.

Omi heard this and his heart sank in his chest, his face turned to disappointment and sadness. He looked down at the present he bought her and sighed. He didn't pay attention to the rest of their conversation; he didn't need to hear it.

"Heh I was such a fool…" he thought to himself as he place the gift in front of her door, and disappeared into the shadows of the night.

"Father I don't love that man from Umbala…I love Omi!" she cried, embarrassed that she just admitted her feelings for him.

As Elvy was speaking with her father a loud jingle came from the door

"What was that sound?" she asked looking at the door.

Elvy walked over to the door and slowly opened it expecting a person, but saw no one. She looked down and saw the gift picked it up and after it jingled she started reading the note addressed to her:

_Elvy, I'm sorry about that night in Comodo,_

_and I'm sorry that you had to worry about_

_me those three days. I hope you can forgive_

_me and I hope you like them._

_Omi_

Elvy realized in horror at what just happened.

"No…Omi…" she said almost breathless, collapsing to the floor.

"Elvy what's wrong?" Ironwolf asked confused.

"I think that Omi came here to give me this and heard me yell about the marriage" she said about to cry.

Ironwolf then realized how much she really loved him, and walked over to her, and cradled her in his arms.

"There, there now. You truly love him don't you? Very well then I will call off the marriage to the

Prince." He said patting her hair trying to comfort her. "We will go searching for him in the morning, but now I think you've had enough excitement tonight, try to get some sleep." He said softly still caressing her hair.

He helped her up and put the present on her dresser. He left and headed back to his room to get some sleep himself. Back in her room she sadly got out of her Priestess dress and into a lighter gown for sleeping. Once she finished changing she sat at the edge of the bed near the dresser and opened up her present. She saw the beautiful bells he had gotten her and immediately fell in love with them. She hugged them tightly to her chest.

"Thank you Omi they are beautiful!" she whispered and lightly cried happily.

After wiping the tears from her face she carefully put the Sohee Bells on and looked in the mirror. Looking at herself with his gift in her hair she couldn't help but cry again. She didn't even stop, when she went to bed.

"Thank you so much Omi, I'm sorry too, and I do forgive you…please come back." She lightly said.

She then turned off the lights and went to bed with tears still in her eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There you go for chapter 9, please review. Chapter 10 will be out tomorrow.


	11. First Encounter

Here is chapter 10...bit of action, and a super powered-Omi as well, so enjoy!

I do not own Ragnarok Online...just the main characters and storyline itself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**

**Chapter 10: First Encounter**

The next morning Omi was walking the busy streets of Prontera, just thinking about what happened last night. He thought about how happy he was when he was going to give the bells to her. And then "I'm getting married tomorrow…" rang throughout his mind, and he went into an even deeper sadness. The only reason why he stayed in Prontera was because the King asked him to so he could try to help him.

_"I'm not waiting any longer…"_ Omi thought to himself as he turned around and started to head back to the castle.

As the castle came into view, Omi noticed a dark cloud heading for the castle.

"I don't like this" he said in a low and worried tone as he started to run towards the castle.

As he got even closer he recognized what the dark could was…it was a small army of Wraith Deads. The Wraiths reached the castle and hovered over it.

**"Where is the Princess? Our lord wishes to speak with her."** The leader of the Wraiths yelled from the sky.

No answer was given from the castle; Hunters exploded from the doors and pointed their bows towards the monsters in the sky.

**"Hehehahah…so you wish to fight us instead of handing her over. Very well our master told us to not harm the Princess, but said nothing about anyone else. We will rip the flesh off your bones and feast."** The leader said as he started to drool at the thought of this. **"Go! Take them my brothers, we feast!"**

A battle ensued between the monsters and the Hunters. Omi knew the Hunters would not last long, and he was right. Although the Hunters fought valiantly, they were no match for the monster's speed in the sky. As Omi reached the castle gates, his eyes widened in horror at what he saw. Elvy was walking outside in the middle of the battle.

"Monsters. If you stop this fighting I will go with you peacefully, I don't want anymore of these brave men to sacrifice themselves for me." She yelled at the monsters.

Omi couldn't believe what he heard at first, but then he realized that he could believe. Elvy was the type of person who would do such a thing if it meant keeping someone she knew safe from harm. He smiled at her bravery, and then jumped the gates.

"Your not leaving with them Elvy" Omi said with a low, determined voice, as he landed in front of the gates and blazed through the courtyard.

He ran through the castle building in a flash, but when he got to the tower it was too late. Elvy was unconscious in the arms of one of the Wraiths as the monsters started flying away. Omi fell to his knees feeling defeated that he couldn't save her. He closed his eyes and saw flashes of her back down in the dungeon. He saw how much she cared for him and how much she must have sacrificed to get there. At that moment something snapped in his mind. He stood up and as his eyes opened, a red glow shown from them. Slowly a cold wind emanate from his body, black electricity started surging all around his body. His hair turned from sky blue to a deep red just like his eyes, the scars on his cheeks went black.

"I'm coming Elvy…" he whispered with an almost demonic voice.

Omi ran to the edge of the tower and jumped into the air. As he was falling, a pair of demon wings sprouted from his back. As his new wings leveled him off in mid-air, he looked to see where the monsters were. As soon as he found them he was off after them. With his new wings and almost god-like speed, he caught up with them in an instant. He flew in front of the monsters and hovered there until they stopped.

"Release her and you shall die quickly" he said with a growl.

**"Haha so I finally get to meet the son of Doppelganger. My this woman must mean a lot to you if you have tapped into your demonic powers this early. Haha your father will be pleased at this turn of events."** The leader of the Wraiths said with a smirk.

Omi wasn't phased at what the Wraith said; at that point he didn't care what the monster said. He unsheathed his sword and the blade was slowly enveloped in a black fire. In a flash Omi had killed the Wraith that was holding Elvy and returned to his original position in front of the mob holding her in both arms with his sword back at his side. The leader of the monsters was surprised at how strong and fast the boy was, but he was also quite satisfied.

**"Excellent job brother. You will make a fine general next to your father if you keep fighting with such viciousness. However I must get that girl back from you, my master commands it."** The Wraith said with a now serious face.

All the remaining Wraiths began to meld together into one giant Wraith Dead. The monster was about to call upon his ultimate attack

"GUILLOTINE FIST!!" a strong voiced called out.

Omi didn't know where it came from, but he saw the devastation it caused. He saw the left side of the monster cave in like it was struck with an invisible meteor. Then the monster exploded, he saw a man fly through the smoldering body. It was a Monk, the Monk landed lightly on a neighboring rooftop. Omi landed on the roof as well.

"Thank you for the help. Now who the hell are you?" Omi asked ready to fight again.

"Whoa slow down there man I'm here to help." The Monk proclaimed, seeing that Omi was ready to fight. "I was summoned by King Ironwolf" he explained. "Hey I think you should go back to the castle and get that girl some help she doesn't look to good."

As Omi heard this he lowered his guard, and looked back down at the still unconscious Elvy.

"Thank you." Omi said bowing.

"No problem man, it was fun." The Monk said smiling.

With that the Monk jumped off the building, landed softly on the street below and slowly started walking towards the castle as if nothing had happened. Omi was amazed at the man's strength, but then realized that Elvy was more important at the moment and flew as fast as he could towards the castle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there is chapter 10...couple of cameos coming up in the next chapter, which will be out tomorrow. Review please!


	12. Friends

Here is chapter 11...not really all that much to further the storyline, really just introduction of some cameo side characters, and there will be more transformations that Omi undergoes in later chapters. Enjoy!

I do not own Ragnarok Online...just the main characters and the storyline itself

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**

**Chapter 11: Friends**

Omi arrived at the castle tower no sooner then when he left the rooftop. As he began his decent he saw a bunch of Priests and Priestesses healing any of the Hunters that survived the Wraith's attack. Omi immediately recognized Nayumi and Lito among the healers. As he landed his transformation ended, his hair and eyes returned to their natural colors. And the demonic wings he had grown retreated into his back. He ran towards Lito and Nayumi.

"Please someone help me!" he yelled at the Priests.

"Follow us please" Lito said in a very worried voice.

He followed the two Priestesses towards the hospital wing of the Castle. They reached a very private room, in the back of the wing. Omi gently placed Elvy on the lone table in the middle of the room. He stepped back and let the Healers do their job. He was told to wait outside for the results of what they found. About thirty minutes passed before the door to the room slowly creaked open.

"She'll be fine" Lito exclaimed to the obviously worried Knight. "The Wraiths used CURSE ATTACK on her to put her in an unconscious state, but we were able to counter act it before it had any permanent effect. Now all she needs is some rest from the ordeal."

"Thank you so much" Omi exclaimed. "I don't know what I would have done…" he trailed off.

The Priestess put a hand on his shoulder and then left him to see her. Omi entered the room as quietly as he could.

_"She looks so peaceful…"_ he thought to himself as he looked at her with obvious relief in his face.

He pulled a chair next to her and watched over her for the next two days. The King visited his daughter to make sure she was safe. He saw Omi sitting there and knew she was alright.

"Thank you for saving her once again my boy" Ironwolf said bowing. "I am sorry, but for now we have business to discuss. Please come with me".

Omi and the King left Elvy's room. They reached the throne room and entered. The King sat on his throne and became comfortable.

"Omitsuru, I have some people I would like you to meet" Ironwolf said with a smile.

Omi looked puzzlingly at the king, then the throne room doors burst open. Omi turned to see who made the noise and saw the same Monk from before enter the room.

"Hehe, sorry about the noise, but I love making a big entrance" the Monk replied smiling at the commotion that he made.

"This is Tenrai, from the Monk Guild" Ironwolf replied.

"So is this the boy of destiny you called us here for, King Ironwolf?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yes that's him" he responded.

A figure emerged from Omi's shadow on the ground, it was a female Assassin.

"This is Min, from the Assassin Guild" Ironwolf explained.

Three more visitors entered the throne room, a Huntress, Priestess, and a Wizard.

"These three are Kikyo, Nico, and Kutsumoto." The King said.

Omi took a step forward to see the five people who were summoned by the King.

"Omitsuru these five people that I summoned here are here for only one reason…to help you reach the armor in Glast Heim." The king explained.

Omi took another look at the five people standing in front of him.

"Thank you all for coming all this way to help" Omi said bowing to the five.

"King Ironwolf, are you sure this is the man whose destiny is to save the world" Min asked, not believing that the Knight who showed so much respect towards her just now could have so much power.

"Hehe don't worry it's him, I saw him in action myself" Tenrai said smiling at the Assassin. "He even scared me when I talked with him on the roof after the monster's attack"

The King stood and began to walk towards the five adventurers.

"Thank you for coming, your King welcomes you." he said bowing.

The five people bowed in respect. Then a Priestess came rushing in the room and whispered into the King's ear. His face lit up at the news he had heard.

"I'm sorry but I must leave, there is important business that I must attend to, I leave you with hopes that you'll get acquainted in my absence." Ironwolf said as he rushed out of the room.

"What an odd King we have" Kutsumoto said shaking his head in disbelief.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Omi thought that the messenger told the King that Elvy had awoke, but he knew if that was true the Ironwolf would have told him. The six adventurers began to chat about themselves to get more acquainted with each other.

Ironwolf entered Elvy's room; he saw that she was awake but still groggy.

"Elvy are you alright?" he asked relieved to see her conscious.

"Yes I am fine father. How did I get here though? The last thing I remember is being carried off by one of those horrible monsters." She asked questioningly. "And why were the monsters looking for me in the first place? They said their master wanted to talk with me. But I don't know who they meant."

The king sighed and then took in a deep breath.

"Its time you learned the truth my daughter." Ironwolf said saddened that he had to explain the nature of her destiny.

He told Elvy everything, about her destiny about Omi's destiny about the history behind it all. After his story was over Elvy couldn't believe what truths she had come to learn.

"So am I even human?" she asked with tears flowing.

"Yes daughter. You may have been given your destiny by the gods but you were born human." he explained. "However Omitsuru is not, he is a fusion of a Demons and Angels, he only has this human form because Baldur saw it fit". The king said as he caressed his daughter's hair.

"No…No you're wrong about him father." She said. "Omi IS human, he feels just like a human does, she cries just like us. He cares about other people more then he cares about himself. If that isn't human then no one on this whole planet is human. And even if he isn't human, I still love him with all of my heart." She cried even more after what she heard her father say. "Father have you found him yet?" she asked.

"Yes daughter, he is here in the castle now…He is the one that saved you from being kidnapped, and brought you back safely to the castle, back to this very room. He stayed with you without sleep for two days before I had a chance to come to see you. I had requested his presence at the throne room, my request I think is the only thing in the world that could have torn him away from your side. This is the forth time he has saved you my daughter" He explained.

Elvy began to cry at hearing that Omi had come back and saved her again. But had wondered where the forth time Omi saved her had come from. She asked her father about it, he told her about the incident involving the arrow at the concert.

"Please do me a favor father." she lightly said

"Anything daughter" he replied softly

"Please make a meeting with Omi for tonight at the top of the tower. I wish to be alone and speak with him there." Elvy requested knowing full well that her father would never refuse.

"Yes my daughter." He said as he kissed her on the forehead and began to walk to the door. "Oh and daughter…when you decide you marry him…you have my blessing. I know he will make you a happy wife." Ironwolf said smiling back at his daughter.

Elvy nodded her head as she too smiled with tears still rolling down her face. Ironwolf

returned to the throne room back to the still talking adventurers he had summoned. Elvy slowly stood up and checked herself for possible bruises. While checking her head for bumps, her face grew to sadness

"No…" she whispered as she noticed that the Sohee Bells she hadn't taken off since she got them weren't in her hair anymore.

She looked everywhere for them. After not finding them anywhere she looked, she figured they must have fallen off during the fight with the Wraiths. She became very upset, but knew there was nothing she could do. By now if they fell into the city she was sure they would have been pawned off. She gathered her things and slowly returned to her room. After changing out of her torn Priestess uniform, she fell on her bed, put her head into the pillow and cried herself to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There is chapter 11, some action coming soon. Please review, chapter 12 will be up tomorrow.


	13. Calm Before The Storm

Here is chapter 12, this is important as far as the relationship between the two main characters is concerned. There is a small lemon in this chapter but I'll give a warning before hand. Enjoy!

I do not own Ragnarok Online just the two main characters and the storyline itself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**

**Chapter 12 Calm ****Before**** The Storm**

Elvy awoke and to her horror it was already well into the night. She changed from her gown into another green Priestess dress and rushed towards the tower. Most of the castle was already sleeping except for the guards. As she reached the tower door she waited to catch her breath. Once ready she slowly opened the door. She saw Omi looking out, watching the city still waiting.

"I'm glad you're awake" Omi said without looking back.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked blushing.

"I don't know how...but I knew that you were the one who requested this meeting not your father. So I waited here for you until now, although I would have gladly waited an eternity for you to come." He explained.

Elvy grew even redder and began walking towards him.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world with the man you're going to marry." He replied with an obvious sad tone in his voice.

Elvy stopped walking suddenly and just looked down at the floor. She began to softly cry.

"I'm sorry you heard that Omi…but I wish you had stayed a bit longer to hear what else I had to say" She took in a breath. "My arranged marriage to the Prince of Umbala has been canceled by my father because he found out I loved another man."

_"Arranged marriage?!?"_ Omi thought to himself as he listened to her.

Elvy began to walk towards Omi until she was standing right behind him.

"I love you…Omitsuru" she whispered still lightly crying.

His eyes widened at what he had just heard. He never thought that he would hear a person say that to him. Then he realized that she didn't know WHAT he was, and he decided to tell her because she deserved to know the truth.

"Elvy you can't love me. You don't even know who...no what I am…" he said expecting her to question his meaning.

After hearing him say that she put her arms around his chest and hugged his back.

"You're wrong…I know exactly what you are. And I still love you, I love you with all my heart Omitsuru" she said smiling that she could finally tell him her true feelings.

Omi's face grew more shocked as he heard that she already knew what he was and that she still loved him anyway. He unlocked her arms and turned around to face her. At that moment to Omi, she was the most precious thing in the world. He hugged her tightly against him; he never wanted to let this moment end. He finally found a person he could care for in this world. He began to softly cry with her as they hugged for what seemed like forever.

"How did you find out about me?" he asked without thinking.

"My father told me about everything, about you and your past as well as about me and mine." She

explained. "And I'm also…sorry Omi"

He finally released her from his arms

"About what Elvy?" He asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"I'm sorry…but I lost the Sohee Bells that you got for me, during the fight with the Wraiths." She said embarrassed that she had lost such a special gift.

"It's ok" he replied.

Omi smiled and wiped the new tears off her eyes. He then turned around and walked to the edge of the tower and leaned down to pick up a wrapped box. He slowly turned around, Elvy's face lit up hoping that it was his gift. He handed the box to her, and she opened it up. As she saw the golden bells in the box she began to cry anew. She hugged Omi again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She cried "I thought I lost them, while being taken away by those horrible monsters." She said hugging him even tighter. "They are the most beautiful gift I've ever gotten, thank you so much for getting them."

Omi smiled and returned the hug.

"Well in fact you did lose them. But after the battle ended, I had finally found them in the streets of Prontera. Some street vendor found them and tried to sell them. I told him my story and he was glad to give them back to me." Omi replied smiling.

"Thank you again Omi. By the way how did you get the money to pay for them? I mean no offence but you don't seem to be the kind of guy who has that kind of money on him." She said giggling.

Omi was silent for a while; she looked up at him and saw a sad expression on his face. Then she remembered that when she saw him back in the castle during the meeting with her father that he wasn't wearing his Dark Blinker like he normally did.

"Omi…you didn't…" she exclaimed with widened eyes.

She was astonished that he had sacrificed his most prized item to get her this gift. He looked down at her and nodded since he saw that she knew what he had done.

"I…I don't know what to say. Omi thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I promise to never lose them again" she said with a new found appreciation for them now knowing what he had sacrificed to get them for her.

"Here let me…" he said.

They released each other from their embrace. He grabbed the bells from the box and delicately attached them into Elvy's flowing hair. While he was doing that Elvy couldn't help but blush. Once he had finished, he took a step back to examine her with the bells on. He saw her blushing and returned it back. He slowly walked back up to her and lightly kissed her on the lips.

"Omi…" she whispered dropping the box as they deepened the kiss.

Their eyes locked and for a brief moment, to them it seemed like time had stopped. They kissed again and quietly went back inside the castle. They entered her room, and slowly headed for her bed.

**WARNING:** **LEMON BEGINNING**

"Please be gentle, this is my first time." she said a little embarrassed.

Omi smiled and nodded at her request. He was a bit surprised but very happy that she was still innocent.

"Its mine too" he admitted as they reached the bed. "Most women are too scared of me to get to know me, so I've never had a chance to…"

Elvy silenced him with a kiss before he could finish. She was happy that they could both share their first moments with each other. She pulled him to the edge of the bed, and began to undo his belt.

"You don't have to do this" Omi said a bit nervous.

Elvy looked up at him and just smiled. She finished dropping his pants and slowly began to stroke him. He softly moaned at the new sensation.

"I want to do this, because I wasn't able to thank you for all the times that you saved me." she said lovingly

She smiled even more and slowly took him inside her mouth. Her speed was very slow, almost agonizing to him. After a while he couldn't take it and his upper body fell back onto the bed. She began to speed up her motions, and his moans became louder. He finally exploded, and she released him slowly making sure to leave one final lick on the head to really make him crazy. She went to get a cloth to clean up afterwards, as Omi regained his bearings from the orgasm. When she returned she pulled him on top of her. Although these were all new experiences for both of them, it seemed like from instinct they knew what they wanted. As they kissed he began to play with her breasts.

"They are so firm and perfect" he thought to himself as he continued to tease her.

A low moan echoed throughout the room. He stopped and they both finished slowly take each other's clothes off. Once naked, Omi kissed her and leaned her on her back. He was hesitant at what to do next. She sensed this and helped him by grabbing one hand and placing it on her breasts, and placed the other inside her. He continued kissing her as he worked her in both areas. She arched her back and began panting heavily at the new sensations she was feeling. She was already wet from what she had done before. Omi's fingers explored every inch inside of her, she arched her back as much as he would allow. When he caressed over her G-spot, she let out a low scream of pleasure. Omi slowly began to do a pumping motion in and out like she had done to him. Elvy's face became flustered from not being able to control the motion of his fingers. But she would be damned if she was going to stop him. She finally orgasmed, after ten minutes of almost painful pleasure he was causing her. As he cleaned up a bit, she began to tease him more with her hands, which let him know she was ready for him. He moved in close and slowly entered her. She winced at the pain as he was slowing pumping. He began to move faster as her inner muscles got used to him and tightened around him. Low moans and pants erupted throughout the room from both of them. When they were both about to reach climax again, Omi moved in close and passionately kissed her as he drove into her one final time sending them both over the edge.

**WARNING: LEMON END**

Afterwards, they both just lied there for some time within each other's embrace. Omi then left and returned with a cloth and warm water. He gently cleaned her private areas with the dampened cloth. He dried her off, and put the items back where he found them, and returned to the bed. He could tell that she was tired, as was he. So he lightly but passionately kissed her on the lips, and before she dozed off to sleep.

"I love you too…Elvy Ironwolf." He said finally admitting his true feelings to her.

"Omi…" she gently whispered, smiling as she fell asleep from exhaustion.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there is chapter 12, hope you enjoyed it, sorry that the lemon was short but I wanted it to be more romantic then lustful. Anyway chapter 13 will be out tomorrow, please review.


	14. The Journey Begins

Here is chapter 13, the storyline basically takes off like a rocket from here on out...little of backstory, and bunch action here on out so enjoy.

I do not own Ragnarok Online...just the main characters and the storyline itself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**

**Chapter 13: The Journey Begins**

A knock on the door, ended the lover's embrace and awoke Omi. He got up and put his pants on as he walked to the door.

"Haha…you lucky son of a bitch" Tenrai said smiling seeing that Omi answered the door to the Princess's room. "So how was she? I bet she rocked your world." he asked with a child-like curiosity in his face.

Omi just stood there still wiping away the sleep from his face.

"That's none of your business, and if you ever try to find out…" he answered obviously angered by the question.

"Haha don't worry man I know you love her, I was only kidding" Tenrai exclaimed, but he was a bit scared of Omi at that moment. "Anyway I do have serious business with the Princess. But since you're here too, that's one less trip for me. "King Ironwolf wants all of us in the throne room within the hour." he explained

Omi perked up at the thought that the king wished for another meeting.

"Ok I understand we will be there in thirty minutes" Omi said.

Tenrai nodded, looked in at the sleeping Elvy and smiled at Omi one last time before heading back to his room to get ready for the meeting himself. Omi closed the door and returned to the bed.

"Elvy…" he said softly, nuzzling against the back of her neck as he returned to the bed.

Elvy slowly rustled out of her sleep and turned towards Omi.

"Hm…yes what is it?" she asked softly, as she rested her head to his chest.

Omi began to caress her hair, not wanting to tell her that they had to leave. He would have much rather just stayed in the bed with her. But he knew that the king would only wait so long until he came looking for the two. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Your father requests us in his throne room within the hour. We should probably start getting ready" he finally said.

Elvy looked up and lightly kissed him, smiled and began to leave the bed.

"Well let's get ready then" she said as she looked back at him still on the bed. "It would be faster if we showered together" she said with a teasing grin on her face and a wink.

Omi laughed and went with Elvy to the bath. They washed each other softly and then got dressed after their fun in the shower was over. They left her room walking hand-in-hand towards the throne room. They entered and Omi lined up with the other five adventurers as Elvy continued to her seat next to her father. The King noticed them both and smiled happily that his daughter was finally happy and in love. However Ironwolf could not enjoy the thought for very long.

"I have called you all here because I wanted to wish you a personal farewell before you began your quest to Glast Heim." Ironwolf stated with a now serious face.

He walked in front of all six adventurers and bid them each a personal farewell and good luck. When the king finally reached Omi, he gave the boy a hug.

"I'm glad you both are together. I know you will make her very happy, and I am proud to call you my son. When the time comes we will have a wedding the likes of which no one has ever seen before!" Ironwolf exclaimed laughing.

Omi couldn't help but blush and look at Elvy as he heard what the King said. Ironwolf returned to his throne and wished the adventurers a final good luck before they each left to their respectable rooms to prepare for the journey ahead. King Ironwolf had one final talk with his daughter before she left as well.

"My beautiful Elvy. I want you to be very careful on this trip. This will be like nothing you have ever faced during your training with our guards." He said almost about to cry.

"I know father, but I know that with Omi nothing will happen to me. He is my shield." She said blushing.

The king smiled and hugged his daughter.

"Just remember that you must guide him to the right path my daughter. He may be your shield…but you are his light should he begin to falter into the darkness." He exclaimed crying.

They hugged for a long time and she finally let go. She kissed her father on the cheek and smiled at him one last time before she left and headed back to her room to gather her things. The king returned to his throne still crying.

_"Omi…I know you will protect her no matter what, even if that means sacrificing your own life. You are truly my son, and I know you will return triumphant in your endeavors and she will stand by you till the end."_ He thought to himself, before having to deal with other Kingly matters.

Omi had already packed in advance for this trip so he just put on his belongings and headed to Elvy's room. Min and the others were already at the Prontera gates, they were only waiting for the Princess and Omi. Finally the two appeared out of the shadows of the merchants. "What took you guys so long?" Min asked with an overly obvious annoyance in her voice.

"My apologies" Elvy said bowing.

Omi was behind Elvy pulling something, but it couldn't yet be seen by the others.

"Hey whatcha got there?" Nico asked curiously.

Omi finally finished pulling out what he was pulling from the shadows. The others were taken back at what they saw. Omi had pulled from the Knight Chivalry seven PecoPecos.

"Are you stupid or what? You're the only person that can ride those things! Why don't we just warp there?" Kikyo yelled.

Omi just laughed, and handed each of them the reins to a Peco.

"Haha…look normally you'd be right. However, that day I found out that you would be accompanying me on this quest. I went to the Prontera chivalry and requested that the PecoPeco trainer train six PecoPecos to allow other classes to ride them besides Knights and Crusaders. So each PecoPeco you have been given will allow you to ride it." He explained still laughing. "And the reason why we can't warp there is because you can't right now. There is an evil barrier up all around Glast Heim. The only way to enter is to walk through"

"Impressive..." Min admitted under her breath, realizing that this Knight isn't as silly as she first thought.

Omi quickly mounted his PecoPeco (named Eduardo), and he couldn't help but laugh at the struggle the others went through to mount theirs. He dismounted and then taught them all how to mount and ride the birds. Finally after a few times each of them were natural PecoPeco riders. Then they began their long journey to Glast Heim. This journey would take about one week to do, that is if they didn't encounter any set backs. Which of course they knew they would.

After a few days of uneventful travel the group finally met the first walls in their way to Glast Heim, but these monsters were easily dispatched. With these minor annoyances occurring regularly after the forth day, the group became very upset. Then finally after finishing off the last horde of monsters, they reached the evil gates of Glast Heim. They got off their PecoPecos and took a long rest before their exploration of Glast Heim the next day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of chapter 13...action in the next chapter! Said chapter will be out tomorrow, please review.


	15. The Armor & The Voice

Here is chapter 14...some back story of the Valkyrie & her armor. Foreshadowing of action too. Enjoy

I do not own Ragnarok Online...just the main characters and the storyline itself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**

**Chapter 14: The Armor ****And**** The Voice**

As the sun rose so did the adventurers. As they got ready to enter Glast Heim, Omi told them that the PecoPecos were no longer needed. Nico made a warp portal leading back to Prontera and the PecoPecos were sent back.

They began to explore Glast Heim looking for the armor. Every so often they would find a random monster, but nothing to be concerned about. They delved deeper and deeper into Glast Heim.

**"Omitsuru…"** an unknown voice whispered.

Omi quickly stopped and unsheathed his sword and looked around for the thing that spoke.

"What's wrong Omi?" Elvy asked concerned since no one else heard this voice.

**"Omitsuru…follow my voice."** it said.

Omi knew that deep down he had to follow the voice. The others followed Omi's lead deeper into the desolate land. Finally they reached nearly the end of Glast Heim, when Omi turned a corner around one of the buildings and found what they were looking for.

"The Dragon Fang Armor…" Omi said almost breathless.

The others heard him and looked around the corner to see the armor suspended in mid-air.

"Ha! That was easy enough!" Tenrai exclaimed.

The others had no such reaction; they knew this was far too easy. Omi suddenly stepped towards the armor and lightly placed his hand on the chest plate. I low humming emanated from the armor and then a white orb engulfed him. They others ran to the orb, but in fear of hurting him in the process did not try to break the seal.

**"He will be fine, do not worry."** The same voice that Omi heard could now be heard by all of them.

"What are you doing to him!?!" Elvy cried with an angry but worried tone in her voice.

**"My apologies, but what is spoken must only be heard by him."** The voice explained. **"Mmm? You are not alone…please get ready for battle. A dark force is approaching." **The voice said sounding alarmed because it was so soon.

"We can't leave him here" Min said upset at the voice.

**"He is safe inside this orb. No harm shall come to him."** The voice reassured them. **"Now please we must have peace, he must not be disturbed while being tested."**

They all nodded and left the area hoping that the dark force would follow them instead.

Inside the orb, Omi was in the middle of a deserted Prontera. Omi realized it was only a vision and began to explore, and finally came upon the armor again. He walked towards it when a light exploded from the armor and he had to shield his eyes.

"Welcome my son…" the voice said lovingly.

As the light dissipated a body could be seen inside the armor. As Omi concentrated on the figure he saw a beautiful woman. She had long snow white hair that ended around the small of her back. Her eyes were just as beautiful as she was, they were an aqua green shade but almost translucent. As she got used to her form in the armor she smiled at Omi and began to walk towards him.

"My…you've grown so much" the women proclaimed, examining her much older and more handsome son. "Hehe…I remember when you were only a child" she said lightly laughing.

Her voice was so soft, and kind. Omi had a shocked look on his face the whole time.

"Mother…" was the only word that left his lips.

She smiled and nodded, as she finally stood in front of her son, Omi hugged her and began to cry. She petted his head waiting for him to finish. He finally let her go; Omi had almost forgotten why he was there.

"Mother, you know what I have come for. So why am I in this place?" He asked wiping the rest of his tears from his face.

"It's a test my son. You must prove yourself worthy to use my armor." She explained with a now serious yet still loving expression on her face.

Omi just looked at her and nodded in response. She explained what must be done to prove himself worthy.

"My son, you must defeat the monster that your father could not when he was alive." She explained

Omi's eyes widened realizing what this meant. The Valkyrie snapped her fingers, and the environment surrounding the two warped and changed. The once pristine Prontera turned back to what it looked like 1000 years ago the day that Baphomet attacked. The streets were cascading with fresh blood, and bodies were ridden throughout the streets. And at the center of it all stood Baphomet with his Crescent Scythe in hand, staring at Omi and grinning and evil grin.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there ya go a bit about omi's mom...this chapter was kinda short so am going to upload another chapter later today so keep an eye out for chapter 15 REVIEW!


	16. The Test & The Power

Here is the 2nd chapter today...Bunch of action in this one, enjoy!

I do not own Ragnarok Online...just the main characters and the storyline itself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**

**Chapter 15: The Test ****And**** The Power**

"This is your test my son" she said.

Omi didn't hear what his mother said. He only stared at Baphomet, his blood began to boil inside of him. All emotion left his body at this moment, all except one. An unfaltering hatred for the beast standing in front of him. Omi unsheathed his sword, and began a low incantation. As he finished his blade began to lightly glow. Baphomet saw this and took his fighting position. Baphomet saw nothing after that moment except for the ground that his head fell upon after being cut off. Omi had not had enough however; he began to hack away at the still standing but lifeless body. His mother saw the anger in his sword swings as well as in his eyes; she knew this was his father's blood that was causing this. She walked to Omi and grabbed his hand. Immediately he snapped out of his trance, and looked at his mother.

"You pass my son, although you took it a bit far with his body" she said giggling.

Omi blushed that he had lost control like that.

"Does that mean that I'm worthy of your armor now?" he asked, hoping that it was, because he began to dislike this place.

His mother nodded and relinquished the armor. Omi had put it on, and as he began to get use to the armor, he felt like the armor was made especially for him. His mother smiled at her bewildered son, and as he finished she took one final look at him and gave him one last hug.

"I know you will do the right thing my son. And I love you." She said lightly crying.

Omi hugged her back and also began to cry because he knew this was the last time he would see her in this realm.

"I love you too mom and I will make you proud." He said, as they released each other.

As his mother began to ascend back to Asgard, the vision of Prontera disappeared and like a curtain, the white orb he was enveloped in rose out of his vision. He softly landed on the ground in Glast Heim. Omi looked around but could not see his companions.

"My son I have information you must hear before you leave" his mother's voice called out.

Omi looked at the armor noticing that the voice came from inside.

"That armor you wear, it responds to your deepest emotions. If you are in a fit of anger and hatred the armor will glow black. If you are in a feeling of justice and protection the armor will glow white. Also now that you have my armor you can control your transformations." She explained "But my son I am worried about you. Although you chose the path of good, you have already delved deep into your demonic powers when you rescued the Princess. And although you had good intentions, that one transformation curved you towards the destiny of destroying Midgard. It's like a scale my son, the more you use of one side, the deeper you will go into that path. And because of that, I must help you transform, only this time using your angelic powers." She explained.

Without warning the armor glowed white and another white orb enveloped Omi. Inside the orb, Omi began his transformation. His hair changed to white just like his mother's. His eyes grew to a very light blue almost clear, and his scars grew white as well. And then angel wings sprouted from his back. As his transformation finished his wings stretched out and broke the barrier containing him.

He lightly landed on the ground and examined his new transformation and wings.

"My son, I think your companions might be in danger." His mother said with a nervous tone in her voice. "While you were in the orb I told your companions that an evil was coming, and that you couldn't be disturbed. But I fear I underestimated the force and now I think your companions are in trouble."

Omi didn't hesitate for a second before he took off into the air and began looking for his friends.

Omi's mother was correct she did underestimate the force. When the others ran from the white barrier containing Omi they quickly ran into what was following them. It was an army of Abyssmal Knights and their Khalitzburg minions.

"Please hurry Omi…" Elvy said before the others began the fighting.

At the start it looked like they were going to win, but as time grew longer and they grew more exhausted it seemed like the monsters just kept coming. All of them used their most powerful attacks over and over, and were beginning to feel the fatigue of battle. Kutsumoto was running out of magic to conjure up his Lord of Vermillion, Storm Gust, and Meteor Storm spells. Min was starting to lose feeling in her arms from using Sonic Blow so many times in succession. Kikyo was using the last bundle of arrows she had brought for the trip. And Tenrai's hands began to bleed and his bones began to break as he Guillotine Fisted Abyssmal Knight one after another. Nico and Elvy were both just as tired keeping all of them alive and buffed. Finally the monsters got the upper hand, when one of the Knights hit all four of the fighters with the flat side of his sword hurling them into the neighboring buildings. Tenrai was the only one still conscious after the hit, but he couldn't move. As the knights slowly approached the weakened fighters, what seemed to be the captain of the Knights stood in front of Elvy.

**"My master has no further use for you my dear."** The Knight said with an evil smile coming from within his blackened helmet.

The Knight raised his long sword and then pulled it straight to the ground, trying to split the Princess in two. Elvy shielded her eyes from what she thought would be her last moments. Then she heard a clash in front of her. She slowly looked to see what made the noise. Her eyes widened in amazement, as she saw a figure with white hair, white armor and angelic wings fighting against the Abyssmal Knight.

"An angel…" she lightly whispered.

As the figure finally dispatched the Knight with his sword he slowly turned towards his companions.

"Haha you guys look like hell" Omi said smiling. "Don't worry you can rest now I will take care of

this. Elvy, Nico check on the others, make sure they are alright."

_"Omi…"_ Elvy thought as she lightly cried.

Omi smiled at her and turned back to his task at hand. Elvy and Nico ran to the others who were unconscious but only badly bruised. The knights were shocked but didn't waiver and began to march towards the adventurers. Omi saw this and extended his wings out as far as he could, trying to make a barrier.

"Knights…you shall not pass!" Omi said as he brought his sword to his chest and began another more powerful incantation.

The Abyssmal Knights didn't take his threat seriously, and continued marching towards them. Finally Omi finished his incantation.

"ALMIGHTY FLARE!" he yelled as his sword was engulfed with an intense white flame.

Omi drew in a breath and then swung his sword across the length of the army of monsters in front of him. The resulting wave of energy was slow but very powerful. After the wave diminished, nothing was left of the monsters except for their armor that was still aflame from the blast. Omi returned his sword to his resting place, retracted his wings to behind himself. He walked back towards his companions to see how they were holding up.

The others were slowly regaining their bearings after Elvy, and Nico healed them.

"Wow…what the hell happened to you?" Tenrai said after seeing Omi in his new transformation.

"Haha…It was the reason why I was put into that orb." Omi replied.

Omi explained about the test and what he had to do to be able to wear the armor. But he made sure to keep parts of his story out of public knowledge.

"Interesting…" Min said with a slight smile on her face.

"Ok. Now that we have what we came for can we get the hell out of here before anymore of those monsters come." Tenrai said getting agitated.

They all nodded in agreement to his statement, and began their trip back to the entrance of Glast Heim. As they finally reached the outer gates, Nico and Elvy opened up Warp Portals back to the castle in Prontera. The weary fighters entered the portals, and Nico entered her portal, leaving only Omi and Elvy.

"Aren't you going in Omi?" she asked wondering why he hadn't already.

Omi just looked at her and grabbed her hands, and put them to his chest.

"Come fly with me." He said in a loving whisper.

Elvy smiled back and nodded. She moved closer to him and put her arms around his neck. He lifted her up in both arms and lightly lifted himself off the ground. Once he was used to the extra weight, they were off towards Prontera.

"Oh my god…Omi this is amazing!" Elvy exclaimed with an expression of excitement in her eyes as she looked down at Midgard in a view she never thought she could see the land in.

Omi just looked at her for some time, and finally let out a breath.

"Elvy, I was scared." He said with a saddened voice, looking at her "I thought I was going to lose you when I heard that you were in danger."

Elvy was shocked at what she heard and looked up at Omi.

"I'm sorry Omi" she said as lovingly as she could while she softly caressed his face. "Although I was scared too, I knew that you would come and save me." She exclaimed blushing.

Omi looked down at her and blushed as well. He moved in and deeply kissed her, and then nuzzled her nose with his.

"Of course I would, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I love you and I promise to protect you always." He replied.

Elvy looked deep into his eyes and kissed him again.

"I love you too Omi." she said. "I think we better hurry to the castle though, they won't wait for us forever." She said giggling as she thought of their reaction to them being so late.

Omi laughed and nodded and told Elvy to hold on tight. She hugged him tighter and in response he increased his speed to almost as fast as he could. Not soon after that they both could see Prontera in the distance.

"Home…" Elvy said, as she lovingly nestled deeper into Omi's grip.

They finally reached the Castle and began to descend towards the tower. They both saw Nayumi waiting for them there. When Omi landed, he released Elvy softly on the ground and ended his transformation and turned back to normal. When Elvy saw him back to his normal self, she pouted in disappointment. She thought that Omi was much hotter in his angel form, and she wanted to test out his new assets and abilities in her room that night. Nayumi's soft voice suddenly knocked her out of her erotic fantasy.

"The king wishes to speak with all of you if you are up to it?" Nayumi said. "The others are already in the throne room waiting for you."

Omi and Elvy nodded and thanked her for waiting for them. They both rushed inside the castle wondering just what the king wanted to talk about.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you liked the action...more to come in later chapters. Chapter 16 will be out tomorrow.


	17. Twin Blades

Here is chapter 16, continuation of the storyline in this chapter...Enjoy!

I do not own Ragnarok Online...just the 2 main characters and the storyline itself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**

**Chapter 16: Twin Blades**

They both reached the doors, and entered the throne room. The others were already being spoken to by King Ironwolf. Omi stood next to the others while Elvy continued to her seat. The situation up to that point was explained to both of them. It seemed that the King was concerned for the safety of Prontera as well as the castle. He had asked that the five companions stay in Prontera to help protect it incase another monster attack happened. They all agreed to the King's request, and decided to stay in Prontera until Omi had finished his quest. They all returned to their rooms after that.

Omi went to his room to unpack his things and to take off the armor. The armor was its normal color of silver again. He placed it on the stand next to his bed. He realized how sore he was and decided to take a nice shower to cool himself off, and get ready for bed. He finished getting out of the shower, and began to dry himself off.

"Son you have a visitor" he heard his mother's voice call in his mind.

Omi stood perplexed at what she meant. He looked through the crack in the door to see Elvy sitting in a chair next to his armor examining it. He opened the door and stepped out forgetting that he only had his towel around his waist.

"Something the matter?" he asked concerned.

Elvy was surprised since she didn't hear him come from the other room. She turned to him and blushed from embarrassment seeing him still dripping wet from the shower with only a towel around his waist.

"Oh, uh nothing is the matter; I just wanted to see you. Although seeing you like that was more then I expected." She replied with a mischievous grin.

Omi looked down and noticed what he was wearing or "lack there of" in his case. He blushed and went back in to change. Once he was done he came out, wearing his Lord Knight uniform pants and a simple cotton shirt. He sat on the bed and Elvy followed suit sitting next to him. Some time of silence passed in the room.

"I'm not sure what to do now…" Omi said looking at the ground. "Your father told me I need the armor to fight my father but…now that I have it…what should I do?"

Elvy looked at her love with pity, because his future was just as impossible to see as trying to look through a blizzard. She tilted his head towards her and she leaned in and lightly kissed him. She released him and put her arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

"I'm sure very soon the next part of your quest will be revealed to you." She said "And when you are ready to leave again I will be by your side." She reassured him.

He laid his head against hers which was leaning on his shoulder, and lifted his arm and pressed her closer to him.

"Thank you Elvy" he said smiling "I'm the luckiest person alive to have you in my life".

She grew even redder hearing that statement from him.

"My apologies for disrupting, but I over heard your conversation." His mother said out loud so they both could hear. "Now that you have my armor I do have another quest for you to undertake my son."

Both Omi and Elvy perked up at the news. His mother explained the quest. There was a pair of twin blades in the Ayothaya Dungeon. They were originally the Valkyrie's, and she used them to fight Doppelganger. After the story was over Omi knew that he had to leave as soon as possible for Ayothaya. He began to get dressed.

"Omi, you aren't leaving now are you?!?" Elvy asked surprised he was getting ready. "You shouldn't leave yet, you have to regain your strength. I know you don't want to show it, but I know you're exhausted from the fight." She said in a low voice looking at the ground with tears slowly rolling down her face.

Omi stopped packing his things and looked over at her. He walked to the bed and sat down next to her. He kissed her on the cheek and grabbed her trembling hands.

"Ok, I won't leave tonight." He said smiling at her. "I'll head out in the morning. But now I need to get some sleep, you were right I am exhausted." He said releasing her and lied down on the bed.

Elvy smiled that he decided to stay, and lied next to him. She nuzzled herself close to him and placed her head on his chest.

"Good night Omi" she whispered.

There was silence for a while, and she looked up to see him already fast asleep. She just smiled at how cute he looked and rested her head back on his chest falling asleep as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This chapter was rather short so am going to upload another one later today, so just be patient and review while you wait.


	18. New Land

Here is chapter 17, mainly just filler...but enjoy it nonetheless.

I do not own Ragnarok Online...just the main characters and the storyline itself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**

**Chapter 17: New Land**

Omi awoke to an empty bed. He got dressed and began to look for Elvy in the castle. He couldn't find her anywhere, and returned to his room to prepare for his trip to Ayothaya. The door to his room slowly opened, Elvy walked into the room brightly smiling.

"Something happen?" he asked perplexed wondering why she was so happy

"Yes…I woke up this morning and told my father that we were going on this trip." She explained. "He said he will pay for a transport to Ayothaya for us."

Omi smiled at the news, because he himself wasn't even sure how they were going to get there. Omi then finished packing his things and they both headed for the castle gates to head to Alberta. The King met them both at the gates and wished them another farewell for their new trip. Once outside of Prontera, Elvy opened a warp to Alberta and they both stepped in.

As the two stepped out of the warp they saw many Merchants bustling throughout the streets. It took them a while to reach the Alberta dock, neither of them had been to Alberta in many years and forgot were everything was. As they reached the dock, Elvy pointed to the boat they were going to take. They told the captain, who they were and he immediately ordered them aboard. They went on the boat and began their journey to Ayothaya.

They finally arrived in Ayothaya; the city was something that neither of them expected to see. The city was very vibrant, and full of people. And it seemed that the natives were happy to have new visitors to their land. Immediately Elvy began to look at all the different street shops that were around the city. Omi began to look for a place to stay since he didn't want to begin the quest to the dungeon that day. He was walking by one of the houses.

"Omitsuru…the man of destiny" a low, old voice said.

Omi's eyes widened at the women's words. He entered the house she was in and sat down.

"How do you know who I am? I have never been to this land before" he said eagerly wanting to know her answers.

"It's simple…I am a seer. I knew for many years that eventually you would come here, to his very house and have this exact conversation with me." She replied smiling while puffing on the pipe in her hand.

"I see…well I do believe you, but what is it you want with me?" he asked now more curious.

"I am only here to give you items and a message before you begin your journey to the dungeon." She said.

The old women got up and went to a small chest on the corner of the room. She found what she was looking for and handed Omi the pair of threads. Omi looked at them with an obvious confused look on his face. The women lightly laughed.

"You must have these threads with you to be able to enter the dungeon; there is an evil force in that cave. It's so great that without these Holy Threads and Holier Threads, it would be impossible to enter the dungeon. The darkness would swallow you whole and you'd never be able to leave."

Omi nodded after her story was done and thanked the women. Omi began to get up to leave.

"Wait a moment." The women said eagerly. "I must give you a message before you go: Boy of destiny keep your love safe, in the future she will be in danger and you will need all your strength, courage and wisdom to protect her."

Omi had a frightened look on his face after hearing the omen the women spoke. Omi ran back and asked the women to explain what she meant. But soon he realized that she couldn't allow him to know. Once again he thanked the women for her help and left the hut.

While walking back to the city, the sun was already beginning to set. Omi decided to get Elvy and head to a hotel to get a room before it became too dark. He found Elvy sitting on a bench humming a lullaby as she waited for him to return. He sat on the bench next to her.

"How long have you been waiting?" he asked.

"Mm…not long." She said turning to him and smiling. "I got some shopping done though. And…" she trailed off.

Elvy turned away from Omi and grabbed a box. She turned back to him and handed him the box. Omi looked at it bewildered at what it could be. He finally opened it, and saw a black bandana.

"It's a Hot-blooded Headband" Elvy said with excitement in her voice. "It's supposed to strengthen the person who wears it. I had someone dye it black for you…I just thought you'd like it is all." She lightly said embarrassed.

Omi looked at her gift and smiled at her. He kissed her on the cheek and thanked her. He signaled it was getting late, and they decided to get some food and a room to sleep. For the rest of the night Omi couldn't help but replay and worry about the words the women said about Elvy over and over in his mind. As they cuddled in the bed that night, he hugged her as close to him as possible without hurting her. Throughout most of the night, he simply watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful as she slept, and that only reinforced his conviction to keep her safe from any harm that might befall them on their journey. But fatigue finally got the better of him and he fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Foreshadowing of the future...DUNDUNDUN! What will happen to her? You will have to wait and find out...please review, chapter 18 will be out tomorrow.


	19. The Dungeon

Here is chapter 18, a bit of action...and omi meets and old family friend, read on to find out who Enjoy!

I do not own ragnarok online...just the main characters and the storyline itself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**

**Chapter 18: The Dungeon**

Elvy awoke to the sound of the running water from the shower. She got up and decided to take a shower with Omi. They both knew this was no time to get distracted so they showered as quickly as possible so as to not get any ideas. They both got dressed, Omi saw Elvy putting on her Sohee Bells. He instinctively went for the headband she got him and put it on and tightened the knot in the back to better fit his head. They both looked at each other as they finished packing and saw that each one was wearing the other's gift. They blushed at each other and left the hotel heading towards the area they had to go, to enter the dungeon. They reached the end of the cliff that one of the town's people told them leads to the dungeon.

"Hey wait a minute you two!" an old man said from behind a tree. "You must be crazy to want to go to that place without the proper protection." The man said laughing at their stupidity.

Omi remembered what the women said about the threads. He took one of them out and showed the man.

"I see…very well you may enter the dungeon but be careful, just because you have the Holy Threads doesn't mean you are safe from the monsters that lurk within." The man warned.

Both Elvy and Omi nodded at the man.

"Ok well here we go!" the man said, quickly kicking the two in the butt sending them down the cliff.

They were both surprised that the old man would do such a thing. Omi transformed into his angel form and grabbed Elvy before they hit the ground. He landed on the ground and lightly placed Elvy down. He changed back and took a deep breath.

"Still gotta get used to the strain…" he muttered to himself.

They looked at their surroundings and it looked like there used to be a castle down there but now it was simply rubble. They began walking deeper into the area and found a flight of stairs. The stairs were too dark to see down very far, so Elvy cast Ruwach to light their way. As the stairs ended a lobby type room could be seen, as the room became illuminated from her spell they both saw that along the walls were many paths.

"It's a maze…" Elvy said lightly.

They looked at each other and sighed knowing this was going to take a while to find the right path. Suddenly, the Holy Threads began to glow. Omi took it out and began waving it at each path.

"It's like a radar…" Omi said happily.

They began to follow the thread's glow down one of the paths. After following the path for what seemed like forever they finally found another lobby area. This one had a flight of stairs heading downwards also. They were about to head down when they hit a magical barrier.

**"Although you were able to make it this far, you will need more protection then just those threads to enter this part of the dungeon."** An ethereal voice cried out.

In response Omi grabbed the Holier Threads from his pack and held them up.

**"I see…very well you may proceed, but be warned there are terrible monsters lurking on that level be very careful adventurers."** The voice warned them as the magic barrier encompassing the stairs dissipated.

Omi and Elvy continued down the path and finally ended up on the bottom floor of the Ayothaya Dungeon. This level was lit somehow, the whole area could be seen, and it was like an underground city. Vegetation could be seen flourishing throughout the dungeon. Water was flowing freely throughout the city. Statues of ancient Korean monsters, and heroes of old could be seen. It almost could be considered a paradise if not for the darkness lurking throughout it. Elvy called off her spell and, they began to search the grounds for the swords that Omi's mother spoke of.

"Omi, look!" Elvy cried pointing at the center of the dungeon.

At the center of the dungeon was a building that looked much like an old Chinese temple. At the center of the temple were the twin blades hovering in mid-air. They began to race towards the temple but were stopped in their tracks by the monsters living down there.

**"We do not like outsiders, leave now and you will not be harmed."** One of the Tamruans threatened.

"Please, we do not wish to bother you." Omi explained. "We only came for those swords in that temple." He said pointing to the blades.

The monsters looked at the swords and looked back at the intruders. They prepared their weapons.

**"Those are our treasures from the goddess, you may not have them!"** the Tamruan yelled.

The monsters began to march towards Omi and Elvy. Omi knew that he had no other choice but to fight them to get the swords. He grabbed his sword, and Elvy buffed him and used some of the flowing water around them to power up Omi's sword with Aspersio. She figured that since they lived in a dungeon they would hate holy attacks. The monsters charged them and Omi began to fight. But he felt pity for the monsters and didn't truly want to hurt them. So he only cut them in minor places, making sure that they wouldn't be able to fight him until he and Elvy were long gone with the swords. It didn't take long for Omi to finish off the last of the monsters. Agonizing cries yelled out from the monsters. Omi and Elvy wanted to get the swords and get out before any more monsters decided to come. They began running up the tower, heading towards the swords again.

**"HALT!"** A monstrous voice boomed from the shadows. **"These treasures belonged to a very old friend of mine, I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TAKE THEM!!!"**

The monster slowly floated into the light so they could see it. The monster was formed from four floating heads fused together. The largest head is the one that spoke.

**"I am Tao Gunka! Guardian of these treasures and the leader of the monsters in the Ayothaya Dungeon!"** his voice boomed again. **"You selfish adventurers will not lay a hand on these treasures!"**

The boss called upon his minions and a whole mob of Tamruans appeared out of nowhere. Omi was ready to battle once more, but then thought about what the monster said before _"…These treasures belonged to a very old friend of mine…"_ Omi realized that this monster must have known his mother in the past. Omi then began his transformation into his angel form again. And when he was done, he outstretched his wings to show Tao Gunka who he was. The boss immediately realized who the man transformed before him was.

**"Haha…MY BOY!!!"** The Tao Gunka's demeanor did a total 180.

The Tamruans put away their weapons, noticing the change in their leader. Omi as well put his weapon away. The monsters began to settle down and go back to their normal lives since they didn't have to worry about the would-be intruders anymore. Omi, Elvy, and Tao Gunka began to speak about the past. As the last bit of their stories ended, Omi's face grew from laughing to serious.

"Tao, are you still hesitant to give me those twin blades?" Omi asked

He began to discuss his decision with his other heads. They deliberated for some time before coming to a unanimous decision.

"They are all yours" the monster said chuckling. "But I would like to ask for a favor in return."

Omi nodded in response.

"When you get back to the surface, could you tell the people of this land that you have gotten the treasures from the Dungeon." The monster explained. "The reason why people venture down here is for the swords, but if they knew the treasures were gone, no one would want to come down here anymore. Then the other monsters and I could live peacefully and not have to worry about protecting our home from intruders."

Omi smiled and nodded at the request of his new friend. After having a quick bite to eat with them, both Elvy and Omi bid the monsters farewell.

"Come back anytime guys!" Tao Gunka said right before they began their trek back up to the surface.

The monsters of the Dungeon helped Omi and Elvy through the dungeon and it only took them a few minutes to reach the outside again. They bowed to the monsters and began walking towards the cliff. Finally reaching the base of the cliff, Omi transformed into his demonic form realizing that Elvy never saw him like that.

"Wow…" Elvy exclaimed "Your pretty scary love, but your much hotter in your angel form." she said giggling.

Omi smiled and grabbed her up and began the flight to the top of the cliff. As they reached the ground, he turned back to normal. They both yawned and headed back to their hotel room to get some well-deserved sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there you go...what will happen next? Have to wait till tomorrow when chapter 19 comes out and see for yourself. Till then please review.

Author's note: And yes I do realize currently in the online game 'Tao Gunka' spawns in the Comodo dungeon and 'Lady Tanny' is the MVP in Ayo...but when I wrote this Tao was still the boss of Ayo dungeon. Plus Lady Tanny is a stupid MVP IMO so I would have picked Tao anyway.


	20. Captured

Here is chapter 19...rather interesting one in my opinion I think you guys will like how this one goes so (Final showdown is coming soon)...Enjoy!

I do not own Rangarok Online...just the main characters and the storyline itself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**

**Chapter 19: Captured**

They awoke the next morning perky and ready to go back home. They wasted no time to grab a bite to eat and get on the boat back to the mainland. They reached Alberta sooner than expected because of the calm seas. Elvy created a warp back to Prontera, and Omi walked into it but he wasn't teleported. They both looked at each other with perplexed faces. Elvy just shrugged it off and made a warp to Izlude the satellite city of Prontera instead. Omi entered and was teleported to Izlude, Elvy appeared right behind him. They both began to walk back then they saw the blazing fire coming from Prontera.

"What the hell?!?" Omi exclaimed.

They reached the outside walls of south of Prontera to see wounded people everywhere.

Omi saw this and images of what he saw when he fought Baphomet swirled around in his head.

His blood boiled at the possible meaning, and he immediately transformed into his demon form.

"Elvy, take care of the wounded and sick. And take any healthy people into the city and save as many as you can. I must go to the castle." He said as lowly as he could with anger simmering inside of him.

Elvy knew she couldn't argue and just nodded. Elvy saw him fly into the air and towards the castle; she was astounded at how fast he was. She began to heal any wounded people she could. In one of the watch towers she saw Dao wounded.

"Dao!?! Are you alright?" she cried.

He slowly lifted his head to see the Princess. He was slumped over and couldn't move from the injuries he sustained. Elvy finally reached him and immediately began her heal spells.

"I'm sorry Princess I tried my best, but they came out of nowhere" he explained.

Elvy helped him up, and brought the rest of the healthy people over to Dao. He leaned on Elvy for support and they all entered the city to help out the rest of the wounded.

Omi landed on the castle and didn't return to his normal form, he was still erupting with anger. He ran throughout the castle killing any monster he saw, and making sure everyone was safe. He finally reached his final destination, the Throne room. He slowly opened the door to see guards unconscious on the ground and Ironwolf sitting on his throne. Omi saw his expression of fear and he looked around to see if any monsters were hiding. He couldn't find anything, and then an Injustice walked out from behind the throne. He had a spike protruding out of his hand, poking at the King's neck.

"Come with me or the King dies" the monster commanded.

Omi took a step forward testing the monster's threat. The monster made a small cut along the King's neck showing Omi he wasn't kidding. Omi immediately stopped. He grinded his teeth, as he thought of what he should do. Suddenly the throne doors swung open, and Elvy and her band entered the room.

"Oh my god...DAD!!!" Elvy cried, about to run to him but she had to stay to keep Dao from falling.

Omi saw the fear in Elvy's eyes and he couldn't take it.

"Very Well..." Omi replied to the monsters request.

The monster snickered and slowly directed Ironwolf towards Omi. The monster stood a few feet away from Omi so he couldn't hurt him.

"What's going on?!?!" Elvy screamed still not understanding what she was watching.

The monster was startled at the scream; Omi knew this was his only chance. In one fluid motion he flapped his demonic wings at the monster to push him off unbalance with the wind he made. Omi grabbed the tiger fangs, and cut off the monster's arm that was pointed at the King. The monster screamed in pain. Omi snapped at that point and his anger was fully released, he just began to slash at the monster until almost nothing was left but a pile of bloodied bits on the ground. Blood was splattered everywhere, he turned back to everyone. His eyes had a demonic flame in them still, and the blood of the monster covered him from head to foot. He saw his friends standing there, but something inside him wanted more, he wanted to kill more. As everyone just stood too afraid to move, they were afraid of Omi. Another gang of people entered the room. It was Sky, Min, Tenrai, Dao and the others. They all saw the devastation in the room and the blood, and then they looked at Omi, who seemed to be just staring into space. Omi looked at everyone in the room; each person he saw made him want to kill more and more. Then he noticed something, there were two Daos! The Dao leaning on Elvy noticed the look on his face and just smiled back at Omi.

**"HAHAHA...VERY GOOD MY SON!!!"** replied standing erect, not really hurt at all.

Omi's face grew to shock and horror after he heard what was said. Everyone looked at the Dao and wondered what was going on. The Dao grabbed Elvy and hugged her across the chest so she couldn't run away. The Dao slowly transformed into whom Omi feared it was from the deepest part of his soul, his father. Doppelganger finally finished with his transformation, took out his sword warning everyone to not come any closer. Elvy just looked at Omi, her face crying for him to save her. Omi wanted to save her, every fiber of his being was now only concentrating on saving her, but he knew his father was no pushover, if he moved an inch towards him he would kill her immediately.

**"Hehe...my son this is our first meeting, and I'm already so proud of you."** he said smirking. **"Already you have delved into your demonic powers so deeply that you are already feeling the pull into darkness and the pull closer to me. The way you mercilessly killed that monster, it was absolutely delicious. If you keep this up we will conquer this world in a matter of days!"** he said laughing.

"I may have been created from your blood, but you are NOT my father! And I will never help you destroy this land!" Omi replied

**"Well I'm glad you can be honest with me son, but I'm afraid you really have no choice. If you do not I will have to kill this girl, and I know how much you care for her, I can see it in your eyes that you love her."** Doppel said.

Doppel slowly moved his head in and licked the side of Elvy's face. Her body twinged at the disgusting feeling of the monster's tongue on her skin. Omi almost exploded again, but it took all his might to hold back for fear of losing Elvy. Doppel just looked back and smiled at his obviously enraged son.

**"Haha...Now I'm even more proud of you son. For picking such a fine lover as this. Just from one lick I could almost tell how sweet her juices must have been. If you had not taken her as yours, once I finally conquered this world I would have taken her as mine, and tasted her delicious juices myself."** Doppel laughed at the anguish he caused both Omi and Elvy.

Omi drew one of the tiger fangs and pointed it at his father.

"Doppelganger, touch her like that again and there won't be enough of you for me to kill!" Omi threatened gritting his teeth.

**"Hehe...very well I accept your challenge. However this will not be decided in the realm of the living. You must come to Niffelhiem to fight me and to save your love. But don't take too long my son; if you keep me waiting I might have to taste her sweet white nectar after all, just to...pass the time."** Doppel said laughing again.

Doppel then sheathed his sword and a dark energy ball emanated from his hand, he threw the ball to the ground in the middle of Omi and himself. Slowly a black warp portal opened back to Niffelheim.

**"I'll be waiting..."** Doppel said before he jumped into the Warp portal still clutching Elvy in his arm.

"Omi...!!!" Elvy screamed before the last bit of her pink hair was swallowed by the warp, soon after, the warp closed.

Omi fell to his knees and he transformed back to his normal self. Thoughts of Elvy ran through his mind, that night they spent together and when they told each other how they felt. At this memory and the memory of his promise to her to always keep her safe, he slowly got up and looked at everyone still just staring at him with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm leaving for Niffleheim now. I'll leave the rest of Prontera to all of you." Omi said with almost no tone in his voice. It was like he was hallow inside.

He began to walk past them when the king grabbed his arm.

"Omitsuru, bring her back safely." Ironwolf said with tears rolling down his face as well.

"If I do not save her...I will not be returning to this world. Without Elvy I'm nothing, my life isn't worth living. But you can rest assured king you will have your daughter back, even if I have to bring her back with my dying corpse." Omi said with the truest voice Ironwolf had ever heard him speak in.

The king nodded and told him good luck; they will be waiting when they return. Omi nodded and transformed once again to his demon form and flew at god-like speed to Umbala the resting place of the Yggdrassil tree and the entrance to the domain of the dead, Niffelheim.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there you go, and yes Dopple is a VERY horny guy...but wouldn't you be too with only same-sex demons running around you and no release? Well anyway the final battle between father and son will soon be here, but until then chapter 20 will be out tomorrow...Review please


	21. Niffelheim

Here is chapter 20, bunch of action and pretty gory scenes so just be warned while reading. Enjoy!

I do not own Ragnarok Online...just the main characters and the storyline itself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**

**Chapter 20: Niffelheim**

Omi reached the Yggdrassil tree within a matter of moments after leaving the castle. As he entered the sacred tree, he turned back to normal knowing that he must conserve his energy for the upcoming fight. He ran through the two levels of the dungeon finally reaching the tunnel that connected the living world with the realm of the dead. Although his mind was still running with the thoughts of Elvy and his father, Omi couldn't help but feel at peace while walking through this sacred place. He decided to take a few of the herbs he found along the way as well as some of the flowing water, he might find a use for them later. He finally found what he was searching for, the entrance to Niffelheim. But it seemed his father had already prepared for his arrival. There were two Bloody Murderers on each side of the stairs that lead to the portal.

**"If you wish to pass, you must defeat..."** The monsters said but were stopped in mid-sentence. Omi had taken both of the Tiger Fangs and threw them at the monsters before they could even finish talking.

"I would have killed you anyway, even if you weren't the guardians" Omi replied ripping the two swords out of the monster's heads.

Omi at this point had no feelings, he had only two thoughts in his mind, and everything else was just in his way. He entered the portal and emerged in the realm of the dead. He saw what appeared to be other adventurers walking around, but he soon realized that they were only the souls of fallen adventurers. He continued on his mission killing any monster that got in his path. He finally entered the undead city of Niffelheim itself. As he explored each building looking for any signs of Elvy or his father he heard low, weak screams coming from the center of the city. As he turned the corner to one of the buildings that lead to the center square, he saw something that almost shattered his whole being. With terrified eyes he saw Elvy; she was chained on a circular slab standing on its side so the on looking monsters could see her. Her dress was torn asunder; it barely covered her at this point. Her whole body except for her face was full of small but deep cuts made by daggers. As she hung there bleeding, the small monsters held cups under her to catch the falling blood drips. They squealed as they drank her blood. To the monsters in this place fresh, warm blood was like a very fine wine, and it was a rarity for them to find such a delicious "bottle" such as Elvy. Elvy was still conscious at this point but she looked as if she was about to pass out at any time.

Omi began to shake uncontrollably at this sight. He didn't transform but his whole body was engulfed in a dark flame. The flame then compacted into surrounding both his hands. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't care. He walked out from the shadow of the building, and walked towards the monsters. The monsters saw him and attempted to stop him. They had no chance, not matter what; Omi was not going to let any of the monsters live after what they had done to her. Each monster that charged at him, Omi simply grabbed their necks or faces and the flame on his arm engulfed the monster and moments later the monster exploded. Blood, body parts, flesh, bones and horrific screams filled the city square. No monster was left standing and no mercy was given. Some of the monsters cried for mercy, Omi simply looked at the begging monsters and put a finger on their forehead. Moments after he walked past them the monster's heads exploded. Their screams echoed throughout the city. By now Omi knew that Doppel knew of his presence. As Omi finally reached the now unconscious Elvy, the flames vanished from his hands. He ripped the chains off of Elvy's delicate wrists and gently laid her on the ground with her upper body on his lap. Omi caressed her face softly with the back of his hand.

"I'm so sorry Elvy..." he whispered hoping that his voice would bring her back.

Elvy didn't move. He began to cry as he squeezed her close to him. He finally released her back to his lap and bent down and lightly kissed her.

"Please come back to me, I can't live without you. I love you Elvy." He whispered as his lips released their soft embrace.

He caressed her cheek with his thumb as his hand held her face. A tear fell from his cheek and fell upon her face, she twitched at the cold wetness.

"Omi..." She said weakly as her eyes slowly opened.

Omi began to cry anew as he saw her coming back around. He grabbed a blanket he had packed for the trip and wrapped it around her. She caressed his tear filled face and smiled lightly.

"I knew you would come for me..." she said weakly.

"Of course Elvy...you are my world, without you I'm nothing." He said smiling with tears still flowing.

She smiled as best her situation would allow and pulled down on his cape so she could kiss him. As they kissed Omi remembered the herbs and water he took from the Yggdrassil tree.

"It's called the tree of life...maybe..." he said lightly as their kiss ended.

Elvy had a confused look on her face as she saw Omi frantically looking for something in his bag. Omi turned around and showed Elvy what he was looking for. Immediately he grinded up the herbs and mixed them with the water. As soon as the herbal paste was ready he lightly took the blanket off of her and placed it under her so she was comfortable. He took two fingers and lopped up some of the paste.

"Please grab my hand, I think this might sting a bit" he said lightly as he grabbed one of her hands.

They interlocked their fingers, and Omi hesitantly applied the paste to one of the worse cuts on Elvy's body. Elvy winced at the pain, the paste began to slowly bubble after being applied to the wound. Omi grabbed a cloth with his free hand and wiped away the paste. They were both amazed that the cut was completely gone and left no scars.

"Oh...Wow!" Elvy exclaimed with wonderment in her eyes.

They smiled at each other and Omi began to apply the paste anywhere he found cuts. After about an hour Elvy was completely healed, as she slowly stood up with his help the rest of her dress fell down. They both saw the dress fall and Omi instinctively wrapped her around himself with the blanket. They both blushed at the situation they were in; Elvy took advantage of them being alone together and hugged her naked body against him. Omi reddened at her show of affection, but he couldn't deny the fact that he had wanted her badly for the last couple of days. He wrapped the blanket closer as he hugged her tightly. Even though he was wearing the armor he could still feel her warmth, and love just as if he was embracing her earnestly as well. He started to fantasize about what he wanted to do to her. He looked down at her face which was contently pressed against his chest-plate.

"Elvy if we keep this up I won't be able to control myself" he said whispering into her ear.

"I know I feel the same way" she replied deeply kissing him almost sending them both into a frenzy of lust.

It took all of their strength to hold back, but finally they ended their embrace and while he held the blanket Elvy changed into another Priestess dress that Omi had brought from the castle. As she finished they packed up and left Niffelheim to head back to the tunnel connecting both worlds. They set up a small area to sleep in inside the tunnel. Omi took off his armor so he could feel Elvy's warm touch honestly. He realized how many times he had used his demonic powers and knew he had to tip the scales to balance again. With a slight strain from being so tired he turned to his angel form. Elvy loved his angel form more then any of his others and he knew it. He walked up to her and hugged her closely as he wrapped his wings around them both. Elvy shuddered at the soft, warm feeling of his wings, against her skin. Omi felt her tremble and decided they should get some sleep before they went too far. He released her and they both sat on the blanket lying on the ground. As they snuggled and got comfortable together, Omi wrapped his wings around them both again; his wings began to emanate a white orb around them for protection as they slept. It was quiet for a while; they were both thinking about what was in store for them in the future, Omi began to cry.

"What's the matter?" Elvy whispered lovingly.

"Elvy I don't want you coming with me tomorrow." Omi said looking deeply into her eyes. "Today was the closest I've been to losing you; if I hadn't come in time I...I don't know what I would have done...if I had lost you."

Elvy put her hand on his face, and passionately kissed him.

"I know Omi, but I'm still here, alive and in your arms. I love you Omi, and even if my destiny wasn't to guide you, I would still stay by your side no matter what. I know you want to protect me, you're my shield Omi. But protection works both ways. While you're my shield, I am your light in case you falter too deep into the darkness." she explained teasing his chest with her hands.

Omi didn't like what she said, because she wanted to stay with him. But he knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. He lightly moved the fallen hair on her face, and kissed her.

"Alright I know when I'm beat, you win." He said as he pulled her hips even closer to him. "Elvy I love you so much."

She realized what he wanted, and she wanted it just as badly, but she knew this wasn't the best time.

"Omi I love you too, and I want it so bad from you." she said as she pushed herself away only slightly "But I'm afraid that this will have to wait until we get back." She smiled looking down; surprised to see how truly ready he was for her.

Omi smiled and nodded, he was disappointed but he knew that she was right. Besides he would have all the time in the world to explore her once they were back. Omi turned with his wings still covering them both and faced the ceiling of the tunnel so he wouldn't be tempted to try anything. Elvy smiled at his sacrifice and pushed herself against his side, putting her head on his chest and her arm across him. Omi quivered at the feeling of her body pressed against him, but knew he had to resist the burning urge to turn towards her.

"Sleep well my Angel" Omi said lightly panting from the strain he had to endure.

"You too, my love" Elvy replied straining just as much as he was to keep herself from moving her hand down and squeezing him.

They fell asleep soon after, and both dreamed about what they knew they had missed that night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There you have it...hope the short action scene was good enough...though I know I made Omi especially strong compared to the rest of the demons and bloody murderers...but he is basically a demi-god so what do you expect, final battles with the Antagonists will be more balanced so don't expect an especially short battle sequence like you saw in this chapter. Anyway Omi Vs. Dopple next chapter so don't miss it...will be here tomorrow, Review till then.


	22. Destiny

Well here is the long awaited chapter of the fight between father and son, Enjoy the violence!

I do not own ragnarok online...just the main characters and the storyline itself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**

**Chapter 21: Destiny**

Omi awoke next to an empty space under his wings where Elvy was resting; he got up and looked for her. He turned back to normal as he searched, he couldn't find her at first and started to panic a bit, worried that something might have happened to her. Finally he went around one of the many trunks protruding throughout the tunnel. His eyes widened at the sight he witnessed. Elvy was taking a shower, within one of the many small waterfalls inside the tunnel. He could see her figure, but it was a little displaced because of the water that he had to look through, it created an almost ethereal curtain over her. Even so she was still the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. She was washing her hair and humming a sweet lullaby. Omi was over whelmed, he loved her voice and it was like an angel when she sang, he had never seen a sight as beautiful as this. His body was burning for her as he watched, but he didn't make a sound because he didn't want this sight to end so quickly. Omi just sat down leaning his back against the tree and watched in awe of Elvy's beauty. She finally finished and was grabbing for her towel that she left on a nearby branch.

"Here..." Omi said quietly handing the towel to her.

Elvy was still behind the water "curtain", when she heard his voice. She stepped through the water and grabbed the towel. Omi almost lost all control, when he saw her naked body still dripping wet from the shower. She immediately saw the strain in his eyes, and wrapped the towel to cover herself. She thanked him and kept as far away from him as possible so as to not tease him by accident. Omi waited behind the tree as she changed. Once dried off and wearing her Priestess dress, she walked back around to Omi. She knelt down and kissed him on the cheek.

"I hope you enjoyed the show" she said teasingly, and blushing embarrassed not knowing that she had an audience.

"Hehe, I did very much. But I'll have to show you just how much I enjoyed it once we get back" he replied with a grin. "But before we can do that, I have business to take care of."

Omi moved in and kissed her roughly but lovingly, before he got up and went back to the camp he made the night before. Elvy followed suit and packed their things as well. Once finished, they headed back into the realm of the dead.

They emerged from the portal surprised at who they encountered awaiting them. Doppelganger was sitting on one of decaying benches, sword in hand waiting for his son to return.

**"Oh I see you brought her back with you hehe."** Doppel said looking up from the ground and staring at the two. **"Good then I don't have to worry about finding her again after I defeat you and bring you to my side son."** he grinned and stood up.

Omi gritted his teeth and pushed Elvy behind him.

"Elvy please stay behind me and no matter what happens to me stay back." Omi said holding back his anger.

"I understand Omi, please be careful." she whispered behind him.

Elvy knew she couldn't interfere with the fight, but she wasn't going to just sit back and do nothing. She took in a breath and put both her hands flat against Omi's back. Omi looked back to see what she was going. He saw her eyes closed and her lips moving with incantations softly leaving her mouth. Immediately Omi felt a surge of energy throughout his body, and a white outline slowly incase him (Kyrie).

"Omi I know I can't help you fight, but I can't just sit back and watch." Elvy said putting her hands down and taking a breath after she used her spells.

"I love you Elvy, and no matter what I'm not going to lose you here, I promise I will get you back to your father even if it kills me." He replied unsheathing the Tiger Fangs.

**"Bringing her back here was a big mistake my son. I'm sure you know how I lost my mortal life."** Doppel grinned after saying these words. **"Its just like the saying goes: 'Like father, like son'..."**

Without another wasted second, Doppel ran straight after Elvy. Omi had a feeling that would be his first attack; Omi had planned on this, and immediately threw Elvy in the air as high as he could. Doppel was surprised but didn't deter and jumped into the air. Right before Doppel was upon Elvy, a bright flash knocked Doppel hurtling to the ground. Omi had transformed into his angel form and caught Elvy in mid-air.

"I'm sorry about that" he said smiling

She was still scared, and surprised, but was now thankful that Omi had a planned on this. As they landed, Doppel jumped out of the crater that formed from his fall. He wiped the black dirt off of his garments.

**"Not bad son, but you'll need more then tricks if you plan on defeating me."** Doppel said with now an annoyed face. **"However, your strength has caught my interest, so for now I will leave her out of this."**

Although Omi wasn't sure if he was lying or not, he was a bit relieved that his father said that. Omi grabbed the Tiger Fangs again and charged at Doppel. Their fight lasted very long and throughout the fight, both of them sustained heavy wounds and cuts. Finally a reprieve occurred, and they both took a breather but still with their guards up.

**"I'm impressed son, even without using your demonic powers you're still just as powerful as I am."** Doppel exclaimed panting **"However, I grow bored of this and I feel like taking my prize now, so I must end this."**

Suddenly a gray aura engulfed Doppel.

**"TWOHAND QUICKEN!!"**

Omi knew about these techniques, and new that his father was serious, now that he is using them. Omi took a step back, shocked at how much more powerful his father had become. Omi knew this battle would end soon if he didn't step up his strength as well. Omi concentrated, and slowly a yellow Aura engulfed him as well.

"TWOHAND QUICKEN!!"

Doppel smiled and his son, knowing that he learned that technique because his blood flowed through him.

**"Now then, shall we begin the real fight and end this sparring match?"** Doppel said with a grin

Both Omi and his father charged at each other at the same time. They were both so fast that you could only see their auras clashing. It was like fire works going off, each clash of their swords sent a ring throughout all of Niffelheim. Another reprieve occurred many hours later, both fighters were breathing heavily, exhausted. Doppel recovered and another aura surrounded him, this one was black.

**"DOUBLE TWOHAND QUICKEN!!"**

Omi could feel the rush of strength Doppel just released. It was so powerful that the ground under Doppel buckled under the pressure and created a crater around his feet. As the extra energy dissipated, Doppel grabbed his sword and charged immediately at his son. Omi had no time to react, Doppel was already behind him.

**"These wings were given to you by your mother...THAT Valkyrie who hurt me and forced me to retreat 1000 years ago..."** Doppel said as he gritted his teeth and squeezed the hilt of his sword even tighter. **"...this is my revenge for the pain she caused."**

Doppel lifted his sword and swung down straight through the base of Omi's wings. Blood cascaded everywhere as the angelic wings slowly fell to the ground. Omi screamed, a blood curdling scream so full of pain, which no realm had ever heard before, and no realm ever will again. The wings landed on the ground, and Omi as well, the base where the wings were on his back were badly bleeding. The white armor and black clothing that Omi wore were now red with his over flowing blood. Omi's screams echoed throughout Niffelheim and even entered the mortal realm. Everyone in Midgard heard the screams but didn't know what or who it was. All they knew was that the being was in ungodly pain. Back at the castle, they were helping rebuild the city, when they heard his screams. Everyone gathered at the castle walls, knowing something was happening.

"What the hell is going on, I hope they are all right." Tenrai said under his breathe, knowing full well that something was definitely wrong.

Back in Niffelheim Omi began to cope with the new pain he had to endure. He weakly stood up; the blood on this clothing slowly began to drip to the ground creating a small pool around his feet. Omi used his swords as a crutch still being too weak to stand up on his own. Watching what just took place ripped Elvy's whole being to shreds. She fell to the floor crying at what had happened to him. For a moment the idea of Omi dying in front of her plagued her thoughts like a disease. She cried the whole time Omi was writhing in pain and screaming. She finally looked up at him as she heard his screams stop. She saw him stand up but all the blood on him and the floor was almost too much for her to handle. Finally she got a grip on herself and ran to Omi. She apologized to him and put her hands on the still open wounds. She cast heal as quickly as she could to stop the bleeding and close the wounds so Omi could still fight. Omi cringed at the pain of her hands on his wounds, but soon he felt better after her healings were finished.

"Thank you, now please go back." Omi said not turning around for fear of Doppel striking again.

Elvy followed his instructions and went back to where she was standing before. Doppel finally reappeared after not being seen since he cut off Omi's wings. There was a large smile running across his face.

**"Give up son you can't beat me, your only advantage in this fight is now gone"** Doppel exclaimed raising his sword and pointing it at Omi.

Omi knew that his angel form was pretty much useless now. Omi turned back to normal, Doppel smiled at his son's reaction.

**"Good I'm glad you have decided to concede."** Doppel said putting down his sword.

"No...I'm not done yet..." Omi said in a low unearthly voice.

The pools of blood around Omi's feet began to evaporate, and then small black cyclones erupted from the ground around Omi and circled around him. Doppel stood back into a fighting posture thinking it was an attack. The cyclones began to circle around Omi faster and faster until Omi couldn't be seen through the black curtain that formed. A low rumbling came from within the curtain, Doppel began to worry, not knowing what was going on. He decided to go on the offensive and charged at the black curtain. Suddenly the curtain expanded outwards and then dissipated, Doppel was thrown backwards to the ground by the force. Smoke arose around the area where they were fighting. Doppel slowly got up still shocked at what happened, but the biggest shock was what appeared from the smoke. Omi had transformed again into his demon form but this time was different, Omi had the same features like before only now there were a few just major differences, he was hovering a few feet above the ground. His hair was still the crimson red but now had three black stripes in it, and his hair was now standing straight up. His eyes had changed from red to jet black, a small dark, unforgiving light shown from them. His wings were almost the same but now they seemed more vicious and jagged and at the ends of them sharp talons formed. And the scars on his cheeks were black, but now the scars were extended. The scars ran down the sides of his face making an upside-down "L" shape on both sides. Omi had both Tiger Fangs in his hands and his arms were extended outwards at a 45 degree angle. Doppel was surprised at that point; he never knew his son could go through another type of transformation. Doppel got up and prepared for an attack.

"We are finished now Doppelganger..." Omi said with an earnest demonic voice.

Doppelganger saw the last new transformation of his son, it was the boy's teeth, they were now fangs. Doppel stood in a defensive position, but it did him no good to stop the onslaught. Omi flapped his new wings with such strength that it created a whirlwind behind him. Omi charged at his father.

"CROSS SLASH!!"

Omi's blades glowed red and he swung them creating an "X" wave with the energy he released. Doppel was immediately disintegrated after the blast hit him. All that was left was a small piece of his knight's shirt with part of the chivalry seal he had worn for over 1000 years, and his sword. Omi softly landed on the ground and began to walk back to where Elvy was sitting still. Elvy was scared at first but looked into his eyes and knew it was still Omi inside. She got up, ran to him, and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"I was so afraid he was going to kill you." she yelled crying.

Omi smiled, hugged her back and caressed her head and hair.

"I'm sorry about that Elvy, but thank you so much for helping me with my pain. And I'm also sorry that you have to see me like this." Omi said as lovingly as he could.

They both just stood there for a minute within each other's embrace. Omi then sensed a great evil approaching, an evil even more powerful then his fathers.

"Elvy get behind me, this isn't over yet. **HE** is coming..." Omi said pushing Elvy behind him and stretching out his wings trying to hide her.

Omi looked into the horizon and saw the dark cloud approaching.

_"**The Lord of the Dead** will want his revenge..."_ Omi thought to himself as he gritted his new fangs as took out his Tiger Fangs again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there you go, hope you liked it...another epic battle in the next chapter as well...so wait till tomorrow to read and please review.


	23. Final Fight

Here is the REAL final battle between The Lord of Death and Omi. Enjoy the fight scene!

I do not own Ragnarok Online...just the main characters and the storyline itself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**

**Chapter 22: Final Fight**

The cloud finished moving and was finally hovering in the air a few yards away from Omi and Elvy. The cloud slowly took form, of an undead white Abyssmal Knight. He was wearing white armor, but he had the body of a skeleton. His horse appeared to be a phantom but wearing large plates of armor. The Lord of the Dead wielded an enormous spear as his weapon. He slowly descended to the ground; he looked around and saw the shirt and sword of his former general lying on the ground.

**"It appears he wasn't strong enough to defeat you."** the Lord said with a slight smile on his boney face. **"Good, I finally have a new general to lead my army. Although your father was powerful, he was starting to get on my nerves. He was far too cocky, and also wanted to go to the mortal realm to bring back women to entertain his desires while he waited for my order to attack. If you hadn't killed him now, I would have soon enough"**

The Lord pulled on his reins and sent his horse over to the sword. He grabbed the piece of shirt and sword, the shirt burned right after he touched it, and the sword disintegrated in his hands from Omi's attack. The Lord turned his sights to Doppel's son; he was a bit surprised at Omi's new transformation, but was secretly happy because Omi was so near to crossing over now. He thought that only one more push would be needed for Omi to become his new general, and he knew exactly what kind of push was needed. He looked beyond Omi and saw the frightened look on Elvy's face looking at him, he smiled and decided that it must be done.

**"You WILL become my general Omitsuru!"** The Lord said as he slowly walked towards the two.

Omi prepared for his attack, but suddenly white magic bands constricted Omi. He couldn't move, he tried with all his strength to break the bands but only made himself more tired then he already was.

**"Sorry, but fighting against my STUN ATTACK is useless. No one has ever been able to break through it."** the Lord explained still moving closer to them. **"But not to worry I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to kill the one thing that is most precious to you. The one and only thing that you cannot live without Omitsuru. Once she is gone you will have no more ties to the mortal world and you WILL become my general"** the lord said smiling.

Omi's face grew to horror, as he looked back to Elvy, she was just as frightened, and her fear froze her body.

"ELVY RUN!" Omi screamed.

However it was too late, she had started to run, but the Lord of the Dead was already upon her. His spear began to glow bright blue. Elvy's face grew to a terror she had never known, she knew she was going to die at that moment. She wished, she prayed that Omi would come in and save her like he always did. But this time she knew that he couldn't, this time she knew she would die. As if in slow motion, Omi saw the spear enter Elvy's abdomen, her blood slowly cascaded across the ground. Lines of her blood raced across Omi's face. Tears immediately flowed from his eyes; he fell to his knees, and just looked at Elvy's lifeless body hanging on the spear with blood dripping from it. The Lord slowly lifted the spear releasing Elvy's body to the ground. The Lord then turned back to Omi with a satisfied look on his face, but his satisfaction slowly turned to interest to see what reaction Omi was having. Omi lost all control at that moment; he went into a rage so great that no being human, demon, or angel had ever seen. The stun attack cast on Omi exploded from the energy being emitted from his body. Omi flapped his wings to get into the air only slightly, he looked up at the Lord with now tears of blood flowing down his face, and he charged at the Lord and hit him with such force that his phantom horse was destroyed instantly as he was sent flying into the buildings of Niffelheim. Omi landed softly next to Elvy, he lifted her body only slightly, and he began to cry again.

"Elvy, No matter what, I promise. I won't let you die here, not like this" he whispered as he lightly pressed his lips against hers.

Omi put his hand on her chest, "DEVOTION!!" Both their bodies began to glow in a light pink aura. Elvy's wound slowly closed and healed. Omi's face was paralyzed with pain, his mouth began to bleed, and blood started to run from under his plate armor. The pink glow left their bodies, and Omi stood up and faced the Lord of the Dead who was beginning his walk back to them. Omi used his swords as crutches again as he coped with the new pain. He wouldn't scream because he did it to protect Elvy, and no matter what he would not make saving her a burden for him. Elvy slowly opened her eyes again, and immediately pressed her hand against her chest where she was skewered. She saw that the wound was completely healed,

she was perplexed at what happened, but then looked up at Omi and saw the blood flowing from under his armor.

"Omi...no!" she said weakly still feeling the pain from the attack.

Omi turned around and smiled back at her relieved that his skill had done it's job.

"I'm sorry, but I promised your father and myself, that I would bring you back even if I have to do it while I'm dying." he said lightly, coughing up some blood.

He looked back at his opponent knowing he had to finish the fight quickly. Elvy was still in too much pain to even move, let alone heal him as much as she wanted to. The Lord of the Dead was upon them once more, although he didn't appear to be physically wounded; his armor was torn to shreds from the impact of Omi's last attack. The Lord had a grimace on his face,

he never thought any mortal would be able to knock him off of his steed. Omi at this point was about to fall over from the loss of blood, his head began to bob in and out of consciousness.

"My son it is time we ended this fight for good." Omi heard his mother's voice say from the armor. "I will help you, let your body go."

Omi barely heard his mother's voice; it was like a whisper in the blowing wind. He nodded in understanding, and then a white orb expanded from the armor surrounding Omi. The Lord waited for the light to dissipate to see what exactly happened. As the lightly slowly dimmed, the Lord looked in horror at Omi's transformation. Just as he had gone through a new transformation for his demon self, so now did he go through a new transformation with his angel form as well. Omi had stark white hair like before, but with three blue stripes through it, the same color as his normal hair. His eyes went from jet black to an almost clear aqua-green like his mothers; a cool calmness glowed from them. The scars on his cheeks were still in the upside-down "L" shape on his face but now they were white like his hair. His new wings protruded from the Dragon Fang armor itself not from his back, and they were even more magnificent then the ones he lost while fighting his father. They had a light glow about them which seemed to be able to calm anyone's heart that was around to witness. Elvy felt this immediately and knew that they would both be fine from that point on. She rested her body again a tree trunk, still not being able to move much from the pain still. She saw that Omi was still bleeding from the wound he took from her, and touched the area where she was hurt.

"Omi...you jerk" he said blushing and began to cry.

The Lord of the Dead was not going to take any chances in this fight. He began to conjure up his most powerful technique that he hadn't used in over five millennia, which was against Baldur himself. Dark storm clouds rumbled in above the Lords head, the clouds slowly began to form a ball of pure evil. Omi was astounded at the strength that the Lord of the

Dead was able to command. Omi shuffled back a few steps.

"Son do not be afraid, together you and I can defeat him." his mother said to him.

Omi looked at his armor and nodded; he closed his eyes and envisioned all of the people that he had to protect. The last vision he saw was of Elvy smiling at him right after he put the Sohee Bells on her that first night they were "together". He opened his eyes and quickly took out his Tiger Fangs. As the Lord of the Dead was still conjuring his spell, Omi with the help from his mother's knowledge of arcane magics began to summon his own spell. All of Niffelheim began to shake at the two powers being summoned in the realm.

**"I will forgive all that you have done if you just join me"** the Lord of the Dead screamed over all the noise being created from

the magics.

Omi said nothing and simply kept conjuring the arcane magics. Soon they both finished charging up their attacks.

**"This is your last chance boy...join me or DIE!"** The Lord screamed.

Omi stood there with the Tiger Fangs glowing bright white in his hands. Omi suddenly put both swords together and pulled them to the ground releasing the charged energies in the swords, like a wave, the energy came hurtling at the Lord of the Dead.

"HEAVEN'S RAGE!!"

The lord sent his dark energy ball in response.

**"GRAND DARKNESS!!"**

The two energies smashed into each other, a shockwave formed from their impact. Both of them were giving as much energy as they could to their techniques, the more they put in, the larger the energies became. Soon the two energies could be seen by all the monsters in Niffleheim who were all in awe of such tremendous power being used. After many hours of a stalemate, Omi began to fatigue, from tiredness as well as all the pain he had to endure from his wounds. His legs began to buckle from the strain, and he fell to one knee.

"My son you can't give in, if you fail the whole world is doomed, please you must find a way." His mother compelled him from the armor.

"Mother I don't have any energy left, I don't think I can win. Every fiber of my being is on fire, I can't take much more." Omi said with defeat in his voice.

"My son you would break your promise to the king and let your love, and your children die?" his mother said slyly trying to push him.

Omi's eyes widened at what she just said.

"She is pregnant?" Omi said shocked

His mother said yes, he realized she was right he had to protect everyone from the Lord of the Dead, and most of all he had to protected, his love and their new children. Omi stood up and released any and all of the remaining energy he had left in his body. The energy he was controlling expanded greatly, and it overpowered the Lord of the Dead. The resulting wave

sent the Lord crashing through all of Niffelheim and crashing into the nearby mountain side. Omi struggled to fly over to the impact sight to see nothing left of the Lord except his helmet. Omi grabbed the helmet, and flew back to where Elvy was standing waiting for him to return.

"Its finally over Elvy." Omi said weakly smiling.

Elvy walked over to him and kissed him lightly. As they drew back from the kiss, Omi smiled lightly again and caressed Elvy's face with the back of his hand. They stood there for a few moments gazing into each other's eyes, until Omi finally fell to the ground unconscious from the fight and all the wounds he had received, he transformed back to normal as he hit the ground.

Elvy grabbed his upper body and placed it on her lap, she began her healing spells, but after a while she noticed her spells didn't seem to be working.

"I'm sorry Princess, but the skill that he used to save your life is a very ancient magic. The wound he took from you, cannot be heal by any outside force. The user must deal with the pain and recover on their own. I'm sorry, but you cannot help him now. All you can do is wait with him." Omi's mother's voice said out loud from the blood ridden armor.

Elvy heard this and looked down at Omi, she brushed away the hair that fell over his face and leaned in and passionately kissed him. Finally she cast Safety Wall, and rocked him in her arms a bit before feeling the strain of what she went through, and fell asleep with him still in her arms.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh no! What will happen next...well stay tuned tomorrow for chapter 23 and find out! Review.


	24. Final Goodbyes

Here is chapter 23...find out what happens next...bit of a sad ending but you'll see for yourself. Enjoy!

I do not own Ragnarok Online...just the main characters and the storyline itself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**

**Chapter 23: Final Goodbyes**

Omi awoke to a still sleeping Elvy facing down at him. He smiled and shifted his body only slightly, but Elvy noticed his movement and opened her eyes.

"Omi!" she cried with tears of joy flowing down her face.

"Hehe...Hey Elvy. I'm glad you're alright." Omi said smiling and caressing her face. "Lets get out of here; I want to get you home."

Elvy smiled back and very slowly helped Omi up from the ground.

**"Hehe...you thought I was gone did you?"** the Lord of the Dead's voice erupted from his helmet. **"I maybe have been beaten, but with the last bit of my strength I will get my revenge!"**

Both of them looked at the helmet with scared faces, not knowing what the Lord meant. The helmet began to float in the air then the helmet turned into a soul, the soul of the Lord of the Dead. The soul flew past the two and went to the portal that leads to the tunnel that connected Niffelheim to the mortal realm.

**"As punishment for defeating me, you will both spend the rest of your lives down here. Once this portal is closed no living being will be able to leave or enter Niffelheim again"** the Lord's voice said laughing.

His soul disappeared and the warp tunnel leading back to the Yggdrassil tree began to close.

"He is closing the portal!" Elvy screamed.

"We have to get out of here now!" Omi yelled beginning to walk towards the portal.

Elvy helped him walk as fast as they could. When they were a few hundred yards away another army of Abyssmal Knights appeared out of no where planning to block their escape at any cost.

"No...Omi what should we do?" Elvy asked, overly worried about the portal.

"If we want to get out, well have to fight them Elvy." Omi replied taking out the tiger fangs again.

Elvy buffed him and enchanted both his swords with the Holy Ghost. Omi began his onslaught. After fighting for a while, he realized that the Knights were only a distraction so they couldn't reach the portal in time. Omi looked at the portal and noticed how small it had gotten.

"Elvy we have to go." Omi said scooping her up in both of his arms.

Omi transformed into his normal demon form and slowly rose off the ground and above the Knights. Omi looked at the size of the portal and noticed that only one of them would be able to enter the portal before it closed.

"Elvy, I love you!" Omi said beginning to cry as they got closer to the portal.

"Huh, whets wrong?" Elvy asked perplexed not realizing how small the portal had become.

"Nothing I just wanted to say that I love you and that no matter what happens I will always love you with every fiber of my being." He replied "You gave my life meaning when we first met, thank you. And I'm just glad I was able to keep my promise to your father and to myself."

Omi smiled and kissed her as passionately as he could. He kissed her until he saw they were close enough to the portal. He released their embrace; Elvy was beat red blushing from the kiss.

"I'm sorry Elvy, I love you too much to let you stay here, goodbye my love." Omi said crying as he grabbed her arms.

Elvy's face grew to fear and sadness as she realized what he was going to do. Omi swung her around and threw her into the portal.

"OMI!!" Elvy screamed flying through the portal.

The portal was about the size of the basketball, Elvy began to cry as the portal slowly closed up and the last images of Omi left her sights. She cried for hours after being left alone by the person that she loved with all her heart and soul. After crying so much she ached, she finally got up from the cold, wet ground and began her depressing, lonely trek back to Umbala. Once she reached Umbala, she created a warp portal back to Prontera. She took one final look back at the Yggdrassil tree, and entered the portal with some of her tears landing on the ground before the portal closed.

The others were already waiting for Elvy and Omi to come through the portal. The city was mostly repaired, only a few more buildings needed to be rebuilt. Elvy appeared from the portal, and the portal vanished behind her as she took a few steps forward.

"Ah! Welcome back!" The king said not noticing at first that Omi was not with her.

"Princess, where is Omi?" Min asked.

Elvy looked at the ground and tear drops fell to the ground. She didn't have to answer; everyone could see what happened to him by her reaction. The King walked up his daughter, and hugged her as he caressed her hair.

"Let it out my daughter, let it all out." the king said lightly crying himself.

Elvy began to cry earnestly again, the others grew sad at the fate of their friend. After a while the King finally released his daughter after she slowly stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, but I just want to be alone" Elvy said in a deeply sad voice.

She began to slowly walk towards the door in the tower. Everyone just watched her as she walked; she was so depressed that the people around her could almost feel her sadness themselves. For the next few months Elvy hardly ever left her room, a sad aura seemed to envelope her where ever she went. Then six months after her fight in Niffelheim on the very same day, she was lying on her bed in her room when she heard a knock on her door.

"Please just leave me alone." she requested in a voice that sounded like she had given up on life.

"Daughter please open the door." her father replied.

Elvy slowly got up from her bed and began her sloth like walk to her door. The door creaked as she opened it. She lifted her head up to look at her father's face.

"Yes dad, what..." her voice broke in mid-sentence.

Elvy stared with a shock in her face as she looked to see who was standing in the doorway.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh no...who is it at the door? Guess you will have to wait till tomorrow to find out DUNDUNDUN!!! Review till then.


	25. A Hero's Return

Here is chapter 24, long flashback, but you'll see it important, Enjoy!

I do not own Ragnarok Online...just the main characters and the storyline itself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**

**Chapter 24: A Hero Returns**

Omi was standing in the doorway of her room; he was still wearing the clothes he wore that day six months ago. He had transformed into his normal angel form since he knew that Elvy loved him in that transformation. Omi walked up to her and he leaned in and kissed her as passionately as he had when they were in Niffelheim. Elvy became weak in the knees from the shock and the kiss.

"I will leave you two alone, we will be ready soon my son." Ironwolf said smiling as he began walking back to the throne room.

Omi closed the door to her room and then hugged Elvy tightly.

"I'm so sorry for taking so long to get back to you Elvy" Omi said crying. "I truly missed you my love"

Elvy was in total shock, thoughts ran throughout her mind, questions that needed to be answered. She wanted to ask him, but nothing came out when she tried to speak. Omi released her and kissed her again, that kiss sent her over the edge and she fainted from being overwhelmed. Omi caught her, and brought her to her bed. He gently laid her down, and lied down next to her. He hugged her to his body and watched her sleep, he smiled and cried because he never thought he would be able see her again. He laid there for hours just watching her; finally she awoke and noticed they were together in her bed. She shifted her body closer to

him and relaxed her head against his chest, he felt her movement.

"Back are you?" he asked smiling and lightly laughing as he nuzzled even closer to her.

"Omi I have so many questions." Elvy was finally able to say.

"Yes, it's a long story, but I'm sure you want to hear the whole thing." Omi replied as he began to massage her back.

Omi began his story as he replayed the events of it in his mind:

**----- FLASHBACK -----  
**

Once the portal closed, he returned to fighting the Abyssmal Knights. They didn't put up any defense, probably because their job was done. After dispatching all of them, Omi began to search all of Niffelheim for a way out. He searched everywhere and asked anything or anyone he found to see if they knew anything. No one knew any way out besides the portal that the Lord of the Dead closed. Omi gave up hope and began to wander throughout the realm. About six months of endless wandering, his mother told him that she learned of a being that can phase through realms at will. Omi searched for this being for what seemed like forever, but he finally found him. The dragon was in a cave near the outskirts of the realm, inside the cave he found the dragon gnawing on something; he could only guess that they were the roots of Yggdrassil tree. The dragon was called Nidhogg the "Devourer of the Dead".

"Nidhogg!" Omi yelled at the gigantic beast.

The dragon slowly turned his attention to the being that spoke to him.

**"Why do you disturb me while I'm eating? You are lucky I don't like to eat humans, now what is it?"** The beast asked with a voice that boomed throughout the cave.

"Is it true that you are able to phase through realms at your whim?" Omi asked hoping what the dragon's answer would be.

Nidhogg nodded at the simple question, Omi's face grew to happiness at the answer.

"Nidhogg, please I beg of you...please bring me back to Midgard!" Omi screamed falling to one knee as he did to show the person he was talking to his respect for them.

**"Why?"** Nidhogg asked. **"Why should I waste my time sending a puny mortal back to his realm, what possible reason would I have for doing such a thing for you?"**

Omi wasn't surprised that the dragon asked this, but he wished he hadn't because in truth the dragon HAD no reason to.

"Because I request it Nidhogg!" Another voice ran throughout the cave, it was Omi's mother.

**"Ah! So Thruth, you were the one who sent this boy to me."** Nidhogg said surprised to hear her voice again. **"Very well if YOU request it of me, I will send your son back to where he belongs. However once I do, my debt that I still owe Baldur will be paid, if you agree with that I will take the boy back."**

Hours passed before an answer was given to the dragon. "Baldur agrees", Omi's mother finally replied, and on that the dragon began to focus his powers to create a rift in realms. The portal to Midgard slowly opened inside the cave.

**"Get on mortal, I am the only thing that can pass through them, so you must be riding on me to pass through as well." **Nidhogg explained as he lowered his head.

Omi bowed in respect to the dragon, and jumped on. Nidhogg flapped his tremendous wings and took off like a rocket into the portal. They reached the other side quickly and the dragon landed on the Comodo beach. Omi jumped off and bowed to the dragon again for helping him.

"Thank you, Devourer of the Dead" Omi said, almost beginning to cry that he was finally back.

**"Do not thank me mortal I didn't do it for you, I did it to repay my debt to Baldur. If your mother hadn't interfered I wouldn't have helped you."** Nidhogg answered.

Nidhogg took off back through his portal leading back to Niffelheim. Omi bowed as the dragon left.

"Still I thank you dragon, you have given me another chance to see my love, and for that I am eternally grateful to you." Omi whispered, knowing full well that the dragon couldn't hear what he had just said.

Omi walked to the city of Comodo, and took a room to take a rest and to shower for the night. That night while he was resting in the room he rented.

"Mother, is Elvy truly pregnant?" Omi asked the armor that was placed on the nightstand near the bed.

"Hehe...I guess you figured it out eh?" his mother lightly laughed. "Well I'm sorry for lying to you son, but it was the only thing I could think of to get you to release ALL your power to defeat the Lord of the Dead."

"Yes well I can understand that, but it was still cruel of you to have played with my emotions like that." Omi said sighing.

"Aw...don't worry my son, I'm sure you and Elvy will have many children in the future." his mother said happily.

Omi smiled and nodded at the thought of the family he and Elvy will be able to share. Omi fell asleep to those thoughts in his mind, and he had finally gotten a good night sleep that hadn't had in a long time.

The next morning he packed his things and tested out this strength on the Comodo beach. He was still far from 100 but it was enough for what he had planned for the day. Omi decided to not waste anymore time in Comodo and rushed through the dark Comodo dungeons, the dense Umbala forests, along the sandy beaches of the outskirts of Comodo, across the scorching deserts of Morroc, and finally he reached the outskirts of Prontera city. He couldn't wait to enter the castle and see Elvy again; he jogged through the bustling streets of Prontera. Finally reached the gates of the castle, the guards couldn't believe who it was at first, but finally let him in. Omi walked through the castle heading to the throne room. The King at that time was speaking to the adventurers and his men about what was going to happen next.

A knock on the throne doors silenced the room, the guard ran to Ironwolf with a look like he just saw a ghost. The guard said that it was Omi; Ironwolf stood up and told the other guard to open the door. The doors swung open to show that Omi had returned. Everyone had shocked looks on their faces.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tenrai yelled. "We...we thought you weren't coming back." he said a bit shocked at the fact.

Omi laughed and began to walk into the room; he asked for a drink and began his story of how he was able to come back. Once he finished telling his story to the others, he asked where Elvy was.

"Omi please come with me" Ironwolf said reminded about Elvy.

Omi followed him to her room. Ironwolf explained what happened after she returned, Omi was sad that he had cause her so much grief and sadness.

"I'm sorry King Ironwolf, but only one of us could have gotten through that portal, and I wanted her to be safe" Omi explained.

"I know my boy, I know but don't worry, now that you're back with us everything will be fine." he nodded, smiling as they walked.

Omi reached the door, and the King knocked on it.

**----- END FLASHBACK -----  
**

"Well Elvy that's the story, and I'm so sorry for making you sad and grief stricken." Omi replied massaging her lower back now.

Elvy absorbed Omi's long story, and looked up at him, and kissed him deeply after learning everything he had gone through just to return to her. She wanted Omi so bad now, and she began to tease his chest. Omi quivered at her touch, he almost forgotten what she felt like. He wanted her too, but he had plans that he couldn't to mess up by going through with this. He pulled her hips away only slightly, so she couldn't rub against his legs.

"Elvy I want it bad, but I'm still kind of tired from my trip, I just want to be with you tonight." Omi said lightly kissing her.

Elvy pouted in disappointment, but reluctantly agreed.

"And its ok Omi...I know you only did it because you wanted to keep me safe." Elvy said blushing. "But I didn't want to leave you, even if that meant staying with you in Niffelheim forever."

Omi nodded and pressed them both closer together, but made sure neither of them could seduce each other. They both just lied there in each other's embrace for the rest of the night with smiles on both of their faces from being so happy, that they were both together again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there you have it...how Omi escaped Niffelheim, and returned home...as well as learning his Mother's name. The final chapter will be out tomorrow so don't miss it! Review.


	26. Epilogue: Eternal Love

Well here is the final chapter of Ascension of Destiny...I hope you liked my story, and thought it better then the first story, as well as the ending suits your liking. So enjoy

I do not own Ragnarok Online...just the main characters and the storyline itself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**

**Chapter 25: Eternal Love**

The next morning Elvy awoke with Omi gone from her bed. She leaned up to see if he was still on the room. After searching the room she found a note on her bed addressed to her.

_Elvy,_

_I have a surprise for you, when you wake up,_

_knock on your door and then open it._

_Omi_

_P.S: I hope you say yes!_

Elvy was confused at the note, but did as it said. She put on her silk robe and made her way to the door. She knocked on it and slowly opened the door. An astonished expression grew on her face at what she saw as the door opened. Omi was in a tuxedo, on one knee with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a small black box in the other.

"Good morning" Omi replied smiling and blushing.

Elvy could say nothing and just reddened from embarrassment and pure happiness.

"I'll get to the point before I lose control and start to cry." he said laughing. "Elvy...I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me, and take me as your husband?"

Elvy was overwhelmed, she couldn't even speak, and tears began to pour over her face. She bent down and hugged Omi as tightly as she could. They both stood up to a more comfortable position. Omi also began to cry, and caressed her head.

"So is that a yes?" Omi asked teasingly.

"Yes..." Elvy said barely still overwhelmed at what happened.

They kissed, and held each other in their arms.

"Elvy you have to change, our guests are waiting." Omi said smiling as he releasing her. "Go look in your closet, once you change, come to the throne room"

Elvy looked at Omi then looked at her closet. Omi smiled and nodded, and then he left the room to get back to the throne room. Elvy slowly opened the closet door, and found the most beautiful wedding dress she had ever seen. She took it off the hanger and squeezed it against her body. She began to cry as she put the dress on, it was a perfect fit. The top showed off some of her cleavage, but it was still very tasteful. As she looked into the mirror she twirled around in the dress in bliss about what the rest of the day will bring. She finished getting ready and gracefully walked to the throne room door. There were brides maids and best men waiting for her, her father was in his best tuxedo as well.

"You look gorgeous my daughter" King Ironwolf said smiling and crying.

Elvy blushed at the compliment, and put her arms around her father's. The doors slowly opened, and the escorts began to walk down the aisle as soft music began to play. First was Min and Poly (One of shadow's best knights), then entered Sky and Yasuo (Poot their daughter, was the flower girl). Then Nico and Hio entered, finally Omi saw her. Elvy finally entered the room with her father as her escort. Omi turned beat red after seeing how beautiful she looked in the dress. Elvy reached the steps near the throne and stood next to Omi. King Ironwolf hugged Elvy and then returned to his throne and watched the proceedings. The High Priest began his matrimonial speech, during which both Elvy and Omi didn't take their eyes off each other. The Priest paused for a second and took a breath.

"Do you Elvy Ironwolf, daughter of King Ironwolf, Princess of all Midgard, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The Priest asked in a calm voice as if he had done this ceremony a thousand times, and this one being no different.

Elvy looked back at Omi and smiled at him.

"Yes, I do" she said beginning to cry.

Omi blushed and smiled when she said yes.

"Do you Omitsuru, the Wanderer, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Priest asked.

Omi didn't waste a second to answer.

"Yes, of course I do." he said grabbing Elvy's hands.

"Very good, then by the power invested in me by the Prontera Clergy, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Omitsuru, you may kiss the bride" the High Priest finished his speech and closed his bible.

Both Elvy and Omi hesitate for a moment as they looked into each others eyes. Finally they kissed, and then all of the church grew to a loud cheer for the new couple. That day for Elvy and Omi was a day they would never forget for the rest of their lives. Slowly the wedding began to wane, and guests wanted to head back to their homes after such a long celebration. However, first Elvy wanted everyone to get a picture taken in front of the Prontera Church. Finally, it was time for everyone to leave, and Omi and Elvy wanted to go to Jawaii as soon as possible. They both said goodbye and thanked all the people for coming and wishing them well on their new life together. Omi transformed one last time into his angel form.

"Mom help me out a bit" Omi whispered to his armor underneath his tuxedo smiling.

The pair of magnificent wings erupted from the coat of Omi's tuxedo. Omi scooped up his new wife and deeply kissed her.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for being so supportive of us." Omi said bowing. "I think everyone would like to go home now, and I will bit you all a good night. We will be going to Jawaii for our honeymoon, we will see all of you soon!" he said smiling at the guests that came for their special day.

Omi bowed once more and flapped his wings gently to slowly ascend off the ground. After getting used to the weight, they took off gingerly towards the honeymoon island of Jawaii. The King stared at the couple as they flew farther and farther into the distance.

"You will make a great King some day my boy..." Ironwolf said under his breathe.

He began to walk back towards the castle; he was smiling and was whistling as he walked. He was imagining the golden age of prosperity that will come once Omi is King and Elvy his Queen, the land will be at peace and everyone will live in harmony. The King entered the castle, and went back to his business.

Omi and Elvy arrived on Jawaii only a few minutes after taking off. He put her down and looked for the hotel that he rented for them for the week.

"Oh my goodness...Omi look!" Elvy said with an excited tone in her voice while she pointed to the horizon.

Omi looked and saw what she was pointing at; the sun was setting and created a beautiful sunset in the sky. Elvy pulled on his arm, and brought them to the beach, they both sat next to each other.

"This reminds of the day that we met" Elvy lightly said, blushing.

Omi nodded and blushed as well; he wrapped his wing around her to bring her closer to him. Her upper body fell lightly against him; she leaned her head on his shoulder and let out a satisfied breath.

"It's beautiful isn't it Omi?" she asked

He nodded and looked at her admiring the night sky, he cupped his hand under her face and he moved in to kiss her. They both reddened as they kissed. As they moved away they looked into each others eyes, they moved even closer and just watched the rest of the sunset together.

"You made me the happiest man alive today Elvy, I love you so much, my wife." Omi replied beginning to cry, blushing and smiling.

"You made me the happiest women as well, my Omi, my husband." Elvy responded smiling at how cute he was.

Finally the sun set beyond the horizon and they both got up from the beach and began to walk back to their hotel within each other's embrace.

King Ironwolf was right about his prediction for the future. As soon as Omi and Elvy were king and queen, a golden age of peace surged throughout Midgard like a wave. And ever since that time, Midgard had been blessed with prosperity and peace.

**----- THE END -----**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there ya go...Please review with your final thoughts on the story, and thank you for those who read it too, I appreciate the time you spent on just reading it!

Author's Note: I am currently writing 2 more fanfics, one being based on Ragnarok Online, and the other on the anime Naruto. They are both about half way done...but with school in full swing I doubt I'll be finishing them, let alone posting then on anytime soon. However despite that I'll give you guys an estimate of when I think I'll be finished and you should be keeping an eye out for one if not both stories of mine: ETA: Summer 2008!


End file.
